The Legend of the Scorned Priestess
by l'Ange de Morte
Summary: Kikyou, a priestess of amazing strength, is given the dangerous task of guarding the powerful Shikon no Tama. Drawn by the jewel, demons attack the village, facing off against Kikyou and failing to steal the jewel. One demon, however, has crossed Kikyou.
1. C1: The Priestess and the Shikon no Tama

Disclaimer: This story is not mine. It belongs to a friend, who is NOT Rumiko Takahashi, and she does not own InuYasha, nor do I. If you like this, please review, and I shall pass on all reviews to her. Please do review, as this is her first fanfic—though NOT her first story—and she would like to have feedback.

Edit: She and I both have gone through and made extremely minor changes, mostly spelling and grammar, to the first chapter.

The Legend of the Scorned Priestess

Chapter One 

The Priestess and 

the Shikon no Tama

            The feudal era was a time of the strong willed and brave of heart. Demons prowled across the land in all shapes and sizes. Some demons were good natured and kind; others were so evil that just the sound of the creature's name sent shivers up and down the spines of men. As if times were not already rough, one small item made things worse. This item was called the Shikon no Tama. 

            The Shikon no Tama is a jewel of immense power. Although small in size, it holds the power to grant the holder immeasurable power. The jewel even holds the power to transform a demon into a human, or a half-demon into a full demon. Unfortunately, demons and creatures of all sorts desire the jewel. To make matters worse, some humans are even drawn to it by their own selfish thirst for power.

            In order to protect the world from the dreadful power of the Shikon no Tama, the villagers of the Demon Exterminators Village handed over the jewel to a priestess that was said to hold the power to purify the jewel. This priestess took the jewel and swore that she would guard it with her life and returned to her village. 

***

            A young girl rushed through the busy streets of the village, her black hair tied back as she quickly made her way to the front of the village. A woman in a white gi and long red pants walked into the village. The little girl smiled widely and stood before the woman. The traveler stopped and smiled gently at the child.

            "Sister Kikyou!" the child exclaimed and rushed forward, hugging onto her sister without hesitation. "I have missed you so much, sister. Was your journey well?"

            "Ah, Kaede, I missed you as well. Let us not remain in the hot sun. I shall answer all of your questions at the shrine," Kikyou said, softly stroking Kaede's head.

            The two made their way through the village, nodding to the many villagers that took notice. The summer day was hot and those who worked in the fields were certainly feeling the extent of the day. Kikyou made some tea and told Kaede of her journey and some information about the Shikon no Tama. It was not until Kikyou had gotten up that Kaede jumped to her feet.

            "Where are you going, sister?"

            Kikyou pulled forth a bucket and looked back at her little sister with a smile. 

            "I am going out to the river to fetch water for the men in the fields."

            "Please, hurry back, sister."

Kikyou waved to her sister and, tightening the knot in the string holding her quiver of arrows to her, she walked down the path toward the forest. Her bow rocked slightly with each step. Kikyou listened to her surroundings for any signs of a demon. Eyes narrowed, ears straining to pick up every sound, she managed to pick up a distinct rustle. She spun around, whirling the bucket behind her, and drew an arrow. With one swift motion, the bow was pulled from her shoulder and an arrow was strung, pulled taught and ready to strike whatever decided to attack.

            The forest was strangely calm. The noise that was heard had come and gone like the western breeze that passed through Kikyou's smooth, black hair. Her brown eyes scanned the lush greenery of the forest once more; she then rose to her feet, relaxed her grip on the arrow, and then replaced the arrow in the quiver.

            The river could be heard, dancing on the wind as it traveled through the trees and into the fields giving minor relief to the workers. Kikyou made haste, carefully dipping the wooden bucket inside the cold, clear water, then making her way through the forest again and toward the fields. The rustling occurred again but Kikyou paid it no mind, her only concern was to take the water to the workers and quickly.

            The heat of day was, if it had not been before, truly unbearable now. Kikyou managed to make it to the fields and was greeted with large smiles and enthusiastic thanks as she set the fair-sized bucket on the ground. The men gulped greedily and Kikyou, who had tied up the sleeves of her gi with a white sash, felt assured that she had done the proper thing. 

            The wind blew from the west then shifted to the north. Kikyou felt this alteration and immediately was taken away from the chatter of the men. Her right hand moved from her side to her chest. She lightly touched a small bump with her fingertips then took hold of it. The men were now in a fit of laughter over one man's telling of Kikyou's act of defense against a demon just last month. The man screeched like the monster and pretended to swoop down at invisible villagers while another man told how he reacted at that moment.

            The wind picked up. Kikyou bowed to the men quickly. The men waved as she rushed off toward the village. Her pace was quick until she reached the path just before the village entrance. It was then that she slowed to a walk and made her way calmly through the village. Mothers were out doing their laundry, preparing food for the night's dinner, and bathing their children. Kikyou stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. The burning sun glared down at her as if it were gloating over some victory. She wearily wiped her brow as the wind rustled the loose dirt from the ground.

            Suddenly, something rammed into her left side, knocking her temporarily off balance. Kikyou looked down to see that a little boy, covered from head to toe in cuts and dirt, had run into her.

            "What troubles you, child?" Kikyou knelt by the boy's side and smiled, raising his chin.

            "D-d-d," the boy stuttered.

            "It is all right. Take your time. There is no hurry."

            "D-d-d-d-demon!!"  
            Kikyou's eyes grew serious but she kept her tone light.

            "Where?" she asked calmly. "Where did you see the demon?"

            The boy wiped his face, tears streaking the dirt down his cheeks. He looked up at Kikyou then pointed toward the forest.

            "I-in there."

            Kikyou stared off at the forest and gave a nod.

            "Where is your mother, child?"

            The boy looked up at Kikyou, confusion and fear in his tired eyes.

            "I…don't know."

            Kikyou closed her eyes solemnly then sighed.

            "All right, then. What is your name?"

"Shin…"

"Shin?" Kikyou repeated as the boy nodded, "Follow me, Shin. I shall protect you and find your mother. Alright?" The little boy nodded and followed her, "You have to trust me and do exactly as I say, is that understood?"

"Yes."

Kikyou lead the boy to the shrine. When she entered the doorway, her sister rushed out and quickly bowed. Kaede rose to her feet and stared at the boy that was attempting to hide behind Kikyou.

"Who have you brought, sister?" Kaede rushed around to Kikyou's right side, the boy ducted to the left to avoid being seen. "A boy? What is his name? What about a mother and father? Has he any?" She darted around in front of Kikyou to the left forcing Shin to jump back to the right. "Aw! Come on! I just wish to gaze upon you, nothing more." She stood silent for a second, close to Kikyou's right then jumped to the left. "Ah-ha!" Shin let out a small scream and jumped to the side; he missed his footing on the wooden floor and crawled along the wall on his backside. "Sister Kikyou, why ever did you bring him here? He is very twitchy to be so young."

Kikyou laughed slightly.

"You are young to be speaking as you are, dear little sister." Kaede screwed up her face at this remark while Kikyou walked to Shin's side. "Everything is all right, Shin. This is my younger sister, Kaede. She shall be taking care—" Kaede let out a distinct '_What!?' "—of you while I am away."_

Shin gave a nervous nod as he stood up. Kaede rushed to her sister's side and began to whisper hastily in her ear.

"Why must I be responsible for him? He is scratched to pieces almost and that will be a chore to tidy and bandage."

"Sister Kaede, there may be a demon close by. The scrapes and bruises are, by my guess, from the demon he fled from. If his parents were with him, he may be an orphan."

Kaede went silent and walked off to retrieve some tea. Kikyou closed the doors and made her way to one corner and sat down. Removing her quiver and bow, she began to inspect them carefully, a small chant being uttered under her breath. It was not long before Kaede returned with tea and Shin happily drank. Kikyou continued her inspection and repairing, the chant having now taken a song-like quality.

"What is your sister doing, Kaede?" Shin asked nervously, taking another sip of tea from his cup.

Kaede looked up from her cup and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Shin nudged his head slightly in Kikyou's direction.

"What is she doing?"

"Oh…Sister Kikyou is blessing her arrows."

"Kikyou seems really nice but," he softened his voice, "why is she blessing her arrows?"

"You should know that," Kaede stated as she took another sip of tea. "She is going to wait for another witness of your demon, then go after it."

"Oh."

Shin said nothing more after that; he merely gazed down in his tea, lost in thought. Kaede rose to her feet and opened the door. Night was approaching quickly; the sun was already fading behind the western horizon. Shin watched as Kaede walked out and vanish behind the door.

Kikyou stood up and walked over to Shin.

"I would like you to remain here for the night. This is merely a safety precaution. Some demons mark their targets and chase them until the victim perishes and if the demon the attacked you does that, it shall come here."

Shin rose, tea still in hand.

"Are you a skilled archer, Miss Kikyou?" Kikyou nodded humbly and Shin relaxed his shoulders a bit. "The demon that I saw was red and really fast."

Kikyou smiled then nodded.

"I shall protect you. Do not fret, Shin." Kikyou lead him into one of the rooms within the shrine and made him a small bed for the night, "Rest now."

Shin did as he was told and Kikyou walked out quietly and shut the door behind her. She walked into the main room of the shrine and sat down, placing her right hand over the small round bump beneath her gi. She closed her eyes and drifted into a meditative slumber. 

A familiar scream shattered the peaceful dusk air. Kikyou jumped, jolted from her slumber, in time to see three men rush through the shrine door. All were out of breath and were wounded in multiple areas.

"Priestess…a demon has been spotted!" One man shouted.

"In the forest…huge demon…"The second stated, panting and wiping his brow.

"Faster than the wind, Lady Kikyou." The third man heaved and plopped down on the shrine floor in exhaustion. 

Kikyou stood up.

"Where is Kaede?"

The men exchanged glances in search of an answer but they all shook their heads. Kikyou dashed over to the corner of the shrine near the back wall and gathered her bow, quiver, and roughly thirty arrows. Without a word to the men, she dashed out of the shrine and toward the woods.

"Kaede! Kaede, answer my call!" Kikyou shouted to the silence of the night.


	2. C2: The Half Demon, InuYasha

Chapter Two

The Half-demon,

Inuyasha

She ran into the forest, zigzagging off of the path and out of the way of the trees. She ran until she reached the river, then called out again without receiving a reply. Kikyou knelt next to the stream and proceeded to take a small drink but just as the water touched her lips the bush behind her rustled. 

"Who goes there?" Kikyou stated, turning around.

There was a strange, tense silence. Kikyou slowly took a step backward to give her an advantage if she needed to retreat. She edged her hand to the bow and began to slowly slide it from its perch around her right shoulder. The bushes moved again, Kikyou bent her knees in preparation. 

Suddenly, a black blur, much like a shadow, zipped out from the brush and charged straight at Kikyou. Kikyou tried to jump back but landed in the river and tumbled over a row of river rocks with a loud splash. The black blur darted into the air to reveal that its true identity was a Carrion crow. The creature let out a loud squawk then dove. Kikyou quickly turned her bow around and knocked an arrow, pulling it taught. The crow drew ever closer until Kikyou released her hold on the string and let the arrow fly.

It hit, the crow screeched and slid its sharp beak into Kikyou's gi, snatching the Shikon no Tama from around her neck. The bird took off, squawking excitedly with the Shikon no Tama tightly clenched in its black beak. Kikyou drew another arrow and slipped along the riverbed as she attempted to aim. The bird was gaining more and more altitude when a red blur dashed out from Kikyou's right, up a tree, then into the air as if propelled from a catapult. 

Kikyou watched as the red blur flew into the air and proceeded to attack the Carrion crow. Black feathers rained down unto Kikyou and the river. Kikyou watched in confusion as the two blurs continued to battle it out above her. She raised her bow, arrow knocked and held taut, and attempted to aim. Unfortunately, the figures were moving too quickly to make out a single form. Finally, out of pure frustration, she fired slightly to the right of the blurred fighters, forcing them apart.

The red figure dashed down to the right, landing amongst the many leaf covered branches and vanished. The Carrion crow fell to the left then let out a screech, catching its second wind and pulling itself up into the sky. Kikyou scanned the bird for the jewel. Just as she was loosing all hope, a glimmer of pink caught her attention.

"I am afraid that the jewel is not meant to be used by the likes of you _or_ your kind," Kikyou stated coldly, firing an arrow at the bird. 

The arrow hit its target, piercing straight through the crow's head. The Shikon no Tama fell from the creature's beak. The glimmering jewel hit the forest floor with a small thud, bouncing slightly before it rolled into the grass. Kikyou made haste toward the jewel, her hand merely inches from it. Suddenly, the jewel vanished.

She stood up and looked around, listening for any sign of movement. A strong rustle to the left sent Kikyou darting through the trees and away from the trail. She stopped. The rustling had ceased. Kikyou stood, slowly reaching for an arrow and carefully knocking it, keeping her index and middle fingers tightly holding the string against her thumb. Suddenly, the bushes exploded with a red and white blur. Kikyou spun around, arrow up, a pink aura gleaming around the tip.

Time slowed, Kikyou's eyes widened when she saw what she facing. It was a boy wearing a flaming red gi, long, silvery white hair, and wild, golden eyes. In her shock, her fingers released the hold on the arrow. The arrow lit the forest with the shimmering pink aura that covered the arrow. It hit, pinning the boy's sleeve to one of the trees. The boy was jerked back, slamming into the trunk of the tree with a loud thud. He dropped the jewel and went into a frenzy to free himself and acquire the jewel.

Kikyou walked over and picked up the jewel, then gazed at the strange boy. Since it was night, she could not make out any major detail in his figure.

"Who are you?" Kikyou asked calmly.

"Hmph!" the boy replied, lifting his head.

"I see. You are not human and, because of this, I am afraid that you are not to live near the village." Kikyou backed away, putting the Shikon no Tama back around her neck. "Fare thee well, young demon."

She knocked another arrow and drew the string back. She took sharp aim at the demon's heart when a familiar voice echoed on the breeze.

"Sister Kikyou! Sister, come home, please!"

Kikyou relaxed her hold and replaced her arrow within the quiver. She looked back at the demon.

The demon spat.

"Stupid wench…"

Kikyou did not reply. She merely shook her head and walked off. A loud rustle from behind told Kikyou that she had not seen the last of that golden-eyed demon. 

Kaede came bounding toward her sister as she neared the village. Kikyou happily embraced her little sister.

"Kaede, where were you?" Kikyou asked calmly.

"I went into the forest to find the demon…I wish to be like you, sister Kikyou."

Kikyou gave her sister a smile, then lead her back toward the shrine. She looked back toward the forest and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see in the dark. Kaede looked at her sister but said nothing. Kikyou stared at the darkness, then continued to the shrine, unaware that she was to be closely observed.


	3. C3: With Summer's End New Threats Arise

Chapter Three

With Summer's End

New Threats Arise

Summer dragged on at a slow, grueling pace. Then the cool breeze of autumn came in, telling the villagers that the harvest was drawing near. The hut was becoming somewhat blocked from view on the left side by a fair-sized pile of firewood. Kikyou was beginning to work on winter robes for herself and Kaede while watching the smaller children in the village. Kaede was watching her sister in order to learn how she must be when she grows up.

"Sister Kikyou, may I begin making our garbs? I have watched you for so long and I feel that I am able to do it," Kaede asked softly.

Kikyou stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister. She gave her sister a gentle smile then nodded, handing Kaede the materials.

"Lady Kikyou, watch what I can do!" a child yelled, waving his arms frantically.

Kikyou looked to her sister, then looked at the children as they played. All was peaceful and Kikyou, having shared her knowledge of the Shikon no Tama with the villagers, did not have to carry the jewel everywhere she went. The jewel had been placed upon a special altar at the very center of the shrine. Kikyou was slightly free of worry but she knew that a demon could rise and attempt to take the jewel.

"Lady Kikyou!!" A woman dashed from one of the houses "My daughter…she is burning with fever! Please, help!"

Kikyou stood up quickly.

"Take me to her. Kaede," Kikyou turned to her sister, "take care of the children while I am away."

Kaede gave a nod and Kikyou dashed after the woman. Passing three houses, they finally made it into the woman's home. Inside, lying still and heaving for breath beneath multiple layers of quilts was a girl of around twelve years of age. Kikyou sat beside the girl and placed one hand over the child's forehead. She shook her head then slid her hand to the child's neck. There was a silence, the mother was silently whimpering. Kikyou moved the quilts down and pressed her ear to the child's chest.

"I shall return shortly with some herbs." Kikyou stood up and stepped out the door, the mother grabbed Kikyou's hand quickly.

"Will she be all right, Lady Kikyou? What ails her?"

Kikyou looked at the woman but kept her face gentle and her voice soft.

"I know not the origin of her illness. A chill is all it is." Kikyou's hand was slowly released, "Fret not over your child, I shall retrieve the herbs necessary for her recovery."

Kikyou hurried back to the shrine, passing Kaede in silence, to grab her bow, quiver of arrows, and a small basket to hold the herbs. Without hesitating, Kikyou rushed through the streets and out toward the grassy path that lead to a field beyond the woods. The air was chilled; each breath sent sharp pains through Kikyou's chest. The arrows rattled and jumped as Kikyou made her way through the forest, cross the river, and out into the meadow. 

For the moment, Kikyou was at ease, knowing that her chances of an encounter with the silver-haired demon were somewhat small. She made haste to a set of bushes and began to hand pick in several different places, stopping every now and then to closely examine the plants. 

A few minutes passed and Kikyou stood up quickly, turning toward the village. A muffled thud came from behind. Kikyou stood still, the sound of cloth rubbing against itself lead her to a minor conclusion.

"Is that you, demon?" Kikyou asked, turning her head to her left shoulder but keeping her back to whatever was behind her.

"Listen up_, priestess_," the voice spoke sternly, "stay out of my forest."

Kikyou turned, her left side now in the demon's direction.

"I am afraid to state that the forest _belongs_ to no one. I shall be taking my leave of you, demon, I have much to take care of and no time to waste on you."

"Foolish human. Do you know _who_ you're talking to?" Kikyou turned her back on him, ignoring his last statement, and preceded to walk away. "Hey!" He charged, once again becoming a red blur. Kikyou quickly slid her hands together and said something under her breath. A white light enveloped her, forcing the demon back several feet, uprooting the earth as he slid along the ground.

Kikyou took off, leaving the demon phased yet, again, unharmed to hurry to the child. The demon sat up and spit to his right in distaste.

"I will have the jewel! Even if I must destroy you and every villager for it!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "Do you hear me, priestess!? The Shikon no Tama _will _be mine!!"

Kikyou paid the echo of the demon's shouts as much attention as you would the wind blowing as she dashed toward the village as fast as her legs would take her. Her chest was burning as the chilled air once again chilled her lungs, attacking them like ice shards piercing her flesh. Her bow slammed repeatedly against the back of her left shoulder with each stride, but she continued at her grueling pace until she finally reached the woman's home.

She wasted no time to talk; she sat down next to the child and went straight to work. She muttered a command to the mother to get a grinding bowl and stone and some boiled water but said no more afterward. She broke up some aloe plant and drained the gel into the bowl and began to stir, carefully adding some of the boiling water to it. She set the bowl to one side then turned to the mother and requested a cup. The woman did not argue and quickly returned with a small clay cup. Kikyou poured the mixture, which held a soft green tint, in to the cup and stirred a few more times before requesting that the mother have the child drink it while it was hot.

Kikyou wiped the bowl dry then reached into her basket and pulled out several bits of basil and began to slowly and carefully grind them into a fine powder. The mother got the child to respond and take in most of the solution, wiping what dribbled down the child's chin before returning to Kikyou's side to help.

"The cup, please," Kikyou asked softly.

The woman quickly handed Kikyou the empty cup and watched as she filled it halfway with water and carefully added the powdered basil to it. The water was somewhat cloudy and Kikyou stirred the solution a little more before handing the cup to the mother once more and nodding to the child. The mother did as she was told, apologizing to her daughter for all of the added activity. Kikyou ground the rest of the basil and placed it within a small, wooden container as the mother had her daughter finish the last of the basil solution.

"Place three pinches of this powder within a cup filled halfway with boiling water and have her drink it two times daily. Once at dawn and once at dusk, if you please," Kikyou stated calmly. "Her fever shall pass soon."

"I thank you for your aide, Lady Kikyou. Thank you so much for helping my daughter."

Kikyou walked outside, stopping quickly to let a few villagers pass, then walked back to the shrine where her sister sat alone. Kikyou took a deep breath and sighed softly before walking to her sister's side. Kaede looked up and gave her sister a big smile.

"How was it, sister?" Kaede asked softly, her eye lids slightly lowered.

"All is well, Kaede, all is well." Kikyou sat down beside Kaede and held her close. 

Kaede pulled back and stared hard at her sister.

"What ails you, big sister? Are you weary? Could you have caught the illness?" Kaede placed her hands over Kikyou's cheeks and held her sister's head facing her. "Please, tell me."

Kikyou sat there for a moment and stared into the worried, brown eyes of her sister and smiled.

"Little sister," Kikyou gently took Kaede's hands and lowered them, clasping them within her own, "you need not fret over my welfare."

"But…I must…. You," Kaede smiled, "are my sister."

Kikyou stood up and lead her sister inside the shrine.

"I may be your sister, but I am your older sister which means you need not worry. I shall take care of you."

"But what if something happened to you, sister?"

Kikyou shook her head and ushered her sister inside. She took one step, moving to the top stair, the stopped. Kikyou turned around and stared into the forest, her mind racing.

"Sister?" Kaede's voice came softly from the door, shaking Kikyou from her daze.

Kikyou smiled and entered, he warmth of the shrine greeting her cold skin as the day turned to dusk. Kikyou glanced out of one of the shrine windows and looked toward the forest. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"What is that?" Kikyou asked herself softly, dipping her fingers in a bowl of cool water and washing her eyes with it.

Even then the strange, eerie light surrounded the forest. Her eyes narrowed and her expression turned cold as she remembered the demon's words. Something was not right about the silence of the night. What the reason was, she did not know.

Kikyou closed the window and covered herself back up with the sheets, glancing over to her sister before blowing out the small candle and falling into an uneasy slumber. Deep within the night, something large crept through the brush of the forest. It stood up; its many legs bracing it as it watched the sleeping village. It let out a hiss-like laugh and dove into the darkness. The only audible word that could be made out was 'Shikon'.


	4. C4: Demon Revealed by Shadows

Chapter Four

Demon Revealed by 

Shadows

Days went by with the slow drift of clouds and north winds that chilled the air and all the wind touched. Kikyou wore her poncho and hat made from woven straw and continued her normal routine, while also keeping Kaede indoors out of fear that her sister may catch a chill or worse. Kikyou moved from house to house, checking for those who were in need of aid. It was not until noon that she found her way back to the shrine and to the Shikon no Tama. 

Kikyou sat down on the shrine steps and sighed heavily, her warm breath turning into steam as it touched the icy air. Closing her eyes and relaxing her body, she drifted into a state of meditation. 

Darkness was all that was before her. A completely blank darkness that came as naturally as night or day. Kikyou looked into the darkness, finding peace within it, and began to doze. Just as she did so, a strange shape emerged. The form had a long body, with thousands of leg-like shapes protruding from it. She strained her eyes to see the creature in greater detail, but just as quickly as it came, the vision vanished.

Kikyou opened her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Surely rest is all that I require. Whatever creature that may have been…I hope it is no threat."

She stood up from the step and entered the shrine, greeting her sister happily as she removed her poncho, hat, and shoes.

"Sister Kaede, I need rest. You are to take care of things around the shrine. Should a villager call for me," she looked at her sister seriously, "come and tell me. Do not take matters into your own hands."

"All right, big sister. Rest well."

Kikyou nodded to her sister and went to her sleeping quarters, where she quickly fell asleep beneath several layers of quilts.

Kikyou dreamt of the forest. She was walking through it like she did almost everyday only it was different somehow. She walked along the grassy path; the wind rustled the branches and sent a chill up her spine. Her bow and the weight of the quiver on her back gave her comfort as she treaded along through the dark forest. 

            A loud and long rustle came from behind her. She spun around, sliding her bow from around her left arm. She silently drew an arrow from the quiver and knocked it. Eyes darting left to right, scanning the surrounding darkness for any sign of life. 

            "I told you to stay out." A familiar voice echoed. 

Kikyou spun around, arrow drawn back and ready to strike. 

            "Show yourself!" Kikyou shouted, her voice trailing into the darkness as the loud rustling came again.

            "This is_ my forest, get out! Or do you desire to feel the caress of my claws?" the voice stated again._

            "Show yourself, demon. I shall give you the chance to leave alive if you show yourself to me now."

            "Get out! Stupid wench! This forest is mine and mine alone! Get lost or die!"

            Kikyou could feel the dull pressure of anger rising within her. She loosened her hold on the arrow and slowly relaxed the string. Taking another look around, Kikyou began to walk toward the exit of the forest when, suddenly, something huge lunged out from the shadows and grabbed Kikyou by the throat and slammed her against a nearby tree. Kikyou strained to open her eyes but everything was black. 

            "Sister Kikyou!!" Kaede's voice rang out over the hissing of the creature and Kikyou jolted, now wide-awake and sitting up. 

The room was empty and no light came from the window. She quickly jumped from beneath the covers and rushed out of her room into the main hall to see that the door had been left wide open. She walked to the door only to be met by a man.

"Lady Kikyou, my apologies," the man stated, his voice weak and distant as he bowed to her.

"What troubles you, sir?" Kikyou asked with noted concern in her voice.

There was a strange pause, the man did not move. Kikyou placed one hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. Suddenly, the man fell over, exposing a huge hole in his abdomen. Blood poured from the wound and coated the steps of the shrine. Kikyou jumped back in surprise and looked around in haste for help. A strange, dull roar flowed on the breeze. Kikyou stood still and tilted her head to listen. 

"People!" she dashed into the shrine and grabbed her bow and quiver and set off down the stairs, into the village streets, and toward the noise. 

As she ran, she tied the quiver as tight as her rushed motions would allow, to her back then strung her bow carefully, jumping over a tipped bucket and skipping steps as she went toward the forest edge near the fields. Her heart pounded in her ears, Kikyou could hardly hear the screams but the numerous bodies on the ground told her that she was close. One man stirred and Kikyou rushed to his side and turned him over, revealing a large gash from his left shoulder to the top of his waistline, cutting through the sash that made up his belt. 

"What creature did this? You must tell me!" Kikyou stated quickly in-between gasps.

"Centi…centi…" the man hissed, blood trailing down the sides of his mouth. Kikyou leaned closer but the life had expired from the man's eyes.

Filled with anger, she stood up and stared at the forest coldly. Suddenly, a woman shrieked. Kikyou made haste in the woman's direction to see her curled in a ball, weeping uncontrollably.

"My boy! It took my baby boy!!" she shrieked repeatedly, rocking herself.

Kikyou felt a knot form in her chest and quickly turned to the village. It was then that an idea struck her. She dashed back to the village, passing several armed men as she went. Turning hard into the shrine she bounded toward the center room and the Shikon no Tama. The door flew open as Kikyou entered and, as she placed the jewel around her neck, a voice came from the right.

"Sister?"

Kikyou made it to the door before replying.

"Kaede, I ask that you stay here. I hold the jewel and I shall lead whatever has attacked away from here." She turned to her sister's tearful face and smiled. "I shall return."

With that, Kikyou bounded for the forest, bow in hand and light fading. An uproar from the villagers told her that they were about to take matters into their own hands and that she had little time to lose.

"Demon!! I know that you are here! Show yourself!" Kikyou shouted as she ran deeper into the forest, removing herself from the path and narrowly avoiding trees. "DEMON!!!"

She stopped in a small, heavily wooded area; panting and checking her quiver to be sure it remained. Snow was beginning to fall; the flakes drifted by her eyes slowly as if they were feathers. She caught her breath and stood there in silence, a loud rustling caught her attention. Something large was heading toward her and was moving quickly.

The noise died. Kikyou walked a few steps then stepped up onto a fallen tree to look around. All was silent as she strained to listen for any sounds. The ground shifted slightly, just hard enough to be noticed. Kikyou stood completely still and glanced down to her feet at the segmented tree trunk. She stared at it for a moment, eyes slowly moving along the misshapen branches that protruded from each segment. 

She leapt into the air just as the coils beneath her jolted. She drew her hand back, quickly grabbing an arrow from the slightly loose quiver, and knocked it. She landed and drew the string back and fired into the air, the pink aura of the arrowhead lit the clearing just enough to make out the nude upper body of a female rushing toward her with the lower body of an insect. Kikyou jumped to one side, the creature lunged through a patch of trees and hissed in rage. 

Wood bits flew and chunks bounced off of Kikyou's robes. She stood for a moment when the creature shot up from the rubble of the fallen trees and dove at her. Kikyou jumped back but slipped on the newly fallen snow. Kikyou could feel the monster's cold hands grabbing her. The next thing Kikyou knew, she hit a tree with so much force that she could hear the wood crack beneath her as the creature pressed her against the tree, one hand holding her throat while the other five held her body.

She strained for breath, her left hand clutching onto the creature's arm.

"The jewel is near…I can feel it!" the monster hissed.

Kikyou tilted her head to the left when the creature's head moved strangely close to hers. Kikyou scowled and attempted to squirm free but the creature kept a strong hold on her. She freed her right hand and began an attempt to pry the monster's hands from her neck but her struggle came to no avail as the demon tightened its grip.

"I can feel it. You hold the Shikon no Tama on you…give it to me…"

Kikyou took in as deep, wheezing breath, as deep as her strangler would allow, and turned her head to the demon.

"Aye. I hold…the Shikon…no Tama," Kikyou heaved, "but it shall not fall into your hands…nor shall I allow it to fall into the hands of any other demon!"

Kikyou pressed her right hand into the demon's face. The creature let out a fiendish scream that shattered the silence of the night. A bright pink light came from her palm and burned the demon's flesh, forcing her to release her hold on Kikyou and causing her to fall to the ground with a distinct thud.

Kikyou took advantage of the demon's temporary blindness and dashed past her from beneath the many legs that lashed out, searching frantically for her. Kikyou rushed onto the path and passed a set of travelers.

"Fair travelers, I beseech you! Find shelter at once if you value your lives!" Kikyou shouted as she dashed past them. The travelers watched Kikyou as she dashed down the forest path and moved deeper into the forest. The demon lashed out from the small clearing, flailing wildly as she tramped through the travelers and after Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama.

"THE JEWEL!!" she screeched, uprooting the earth as her many legs tore after Kikyou.

The chilled air stung her face as she dashed through the forest and then dove down a hill close to a stream. The demon made no hesitation in diving after her but did not expect Kikyou to have drawn an arrow. The arrow flew, lighting the night and severing the first arm on the demon's right side. The demon screeched and tumbled down the hill. Kikyou attempted to dart to the side but one arm grabbed Kikyou's gi as the demon tumbled, taking her along for the ride. 

The two tumbled and landed in the spring with a splash. Kikyou jumped up from beneath the water and swam toward shore, making it to the shallows just as the demon resurfaced. Kikyou fought with the water and pushed herself back onto land to realize that her quiver was nowhere to be found. Bow still in hand, only without a string, she dashed along the shoreline and into a line of forestry. She lashed her way through the heavy brush and thorn-covered vines, to a small clearing. 

Suddenly, the demon lashed out, into the clearing and stood ready to strike.

"THE JEWEL!!! GIVE ME THE JEWEL!!"

The demon lunged at the semi-defenseless Kikyou with amazing speed. Kikyou readied herself for a counter when a voice rang out over the battle cry of the demon.

"SANKON TESSO!!!" Streaks of orange flew by, slicing several legs off of the demon. A red blur shot out from the forest and slammed the creature to the ground.

"Foolish, half-demon!" the creature shrieked, rising from the ground and turning to face her attacker. "You will die!"

"Hmph! Like to see you try, Mistress Centipede," he gloated. "I kill demons like you for fun."

"You're Inuyasha…that stupid half-breed." Mistress Centipede scowled.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of hearing your voice so…," Inuyasha leapt into the air and kicked off, "Die!! SANKON TESSO!!!"

The streaks flew from his claws. He charged through her, his claws cutting the air as he sliced through Mistress Centipede, cutting her to bits. 

Inuyasha stood as the remains of Mistress Centipede fell to the ground. Kikyou stood in silence, Inuyasha glared at her.

"You going to hand over the jewel now?" He turned to her. "Or do I need to take it from you…_personally_?"

She glared at him, her gaze cold as the snow that fell. Inuyasha smirked, showing his fangs, his ears twitching slightly as the wind passed over them. Kikyou keep a tight hold on her bow and straightened her stature as she continued to stare at him.

"Inuyasha, was it?" she asked coldly.

"What's it to you, priestess?" he snapped, "I don't care to be on a name basis with you! All I want is that jewel that is around your neck!" He paused then opened his right hand with a grin. "I'll take that jewel now…from the source!!" 

He lunged at Kikyou with his claws ready to strike. Kikyou tried to jump away but he was too close. Inuyasha turned his hand and orange streaks began to follow. Kikyou ducked just as he let his attack fly, then dashed forward, bow held tightly in her hands, and rammed the bow into his ribs. She kicked off and followed the half-demon to the ground, her bow wedged against his throat.

He grasped the bow and pushed against Kikyou's weight. The two continued to push against the bow until Inuyasha placed his feet against Kikyou's stomach. She tried to get away, but it was too late. Inuyasha rolled onto his shoulder blades and kicked Kikyou off toward the forest edge. Bow still in hand, Kikyou landed on her back and proceeded to roll, forcing her to her feet and enabling to dash through the think brush ahead of Inuyasha.

As Kikyou fought her way away from Inuyasha, she failed to notice how uneven the hill had been during the battle with Mistress Centipede, and stumbled up it. Inuyasha emerged along the shoreline and dashed up after her. Kikyou made it up in time and ducked into the forest. Inuyasha did the same, eyes burning with anxiousness. 

Suddenly, he leapt into the air, shouting '_sankon tesso_' as he rose. The attack slashed across her bow, just cutting the left sleeve of her gi. Kikyou toppled to the right near a tree. Kikyou tried to move but Inuyasha was right on top of her.

"Good-bye, priestess," he laughed, raising one hand to strike her down.

"Lady Kikyou!!!" Several male voices rang out, stopping Inuyasha's actions. 

"The villagers," Kikyou muttered quickly. "Inuyasha, please leave here. I do not wish to see you captured by the villagers."

Inuyasha looked at her with a smug look on his face.

"Them? Catch me? That would be new."

Kikyou squirmed free, having his attention drawn away, and stood up. She watched as his ears twitched, trying to listen for he villagers. Kikyou heard their cries again and dashed after them, Inuyasha tried to grab her but only tore her gi more.

"He went that way!! I just missed him!" She shouted to the rows of torches that lit the path. "I am all right, but the demon has moved to the west. Hurry! Before he strikes again!"

The villagers shouted words to her but none could be deciphered. Kikyou watched as her lie went into motion and the torches dashed to the west. She sighed then turned around to see Inuyasha staring her in the face. She jumped, but did not flee.

"Why did you do that? To save them?" Inuyasha asked scornfully.

"No," Kikyou replied in a melancholy tone, "to repay my debt."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Kikyou paid him no mind and walked onto the path. Part of Inuyasha wanted to strike her down right then. His right hand throbbed for her blood to coat the ground and that the jewel that dangled from her neck be his. He watched as Kikyou walked off, her figure slowly vanishing in the shadows of the forest. What is stopping me, he thought? 

He turned away and looked down at the blood specks from Mistress Centipede began to glow a faint blue and vanish. He walked to an old tree that overlooked the village and sat upon his favorite branch near the top and watched the torches slowly return to the village and fade. Kikyou had helped him and, for the first time in his life, had treated him as an equal and not a filthy half-breed.

"A trap…she wants me dead…," he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. C5: The Wheels of Fate Begin to Move

Chapter Five The Wheels of Fate Begin to Move 

            Her young sister, Kaede, upon entering the village, happily greeted Kikyou. She desired to hear the entire story of what had happened in the forest and stated that it be a reward for her not leaving the shrine as she was instructed to do. Kikyou told as much as she believed she should, leaving out the details of her diverting the villagers away from Inuyasha as well as his name to avoid any assumptions.

            "Kaede, you had best get to bed," Kikyou smiled, and picked up her sister and carried her to bed.

            Within no time, winter passed and spring was on them. The men had begun their work in the fields, which left Kikyou to her usual work of educating the children about the lore of herbs. Kaede managed to convince her sister to let her come along for the lesson.

            "Sister Kaede, I do not understand why you wish to come along. You know most everything I know of the lore of herbs," Kikyou stated to her sister as she observed the children happily picking different herbs.

            "Most everything is not enough. I want to be like you, big sister," Kaede said with a hint of anxiousness in her tone.

            Kikyou smiled at her sister then looked to the forest, her eyes catching sight of, what looked like, a familiar red blur. She paused for a moment and began to stare where the blur had been. 

Kaede pulled on her sister's sleeve.

"Big sister?" she said in a worried tone. "Sister Kikyou, what do you see?"

"Nothing. I am only admiring the blossoming trees," Kikyou stated in a half laugh that made her sister stare at her the rest of the lesson.

Of course, Kaede was not the only one staring at Kikyou throughout the lesson. High in a tree, covered by blossoms, Inuyasha sat, carefully observing her every move. Part of him suspecting a trap of some kind the other merely confused about the feelings that stirred him to keep his golden eyes on her.

Soon, the days grew long and summer fell unto the people making the work somewhat harder than it had been. Kikyou decided that this day would be the best day to perform the Sacred Water Rite unto herself and her sister, and that meant that she would have to lead her sister to the river. Unfortunately, this meant she would have to take her sister through, as it had been claimed in her face numerous times, Inuyasha's forest. She had a feeling that Inuyasha would not cause her too much trouble but she could not help but feel anxious too see him. Her work over the spring had prevented her from entering the forest, which meant she was out of practice when it came to handling Inuyasha's _'special'_ temperament. She had not truly seen Inuyasha since that night with Mistress Centipede. Of course, she thought, her not being in the forest may have made him happy but, now that the birth rate in the village had died down, she had more freedom. 

"…If one can call this freedom…," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Sister Kikyou?" Kaede asked merrily, two fair sized buckets dangling from her hands.

Kikyou looked to her sister and smiled.

"No," her tone grew more energetic and teasing, "but we best hurry to the river before the prying eyes of men dare follow us."

She jogged after her sister, Kaede screamed happily and ran, attempting to run away from her sister's charge. The buckets hindered her movement so she dropped them. Kikyou picked them up as she chased Kaede and finally managed to scoop her up.

"I have you!" Kikyou said with a smile, lightly tickling her sister.

"Okay! You win!" Kaede laughed as Kikyou placed her back on the ground. "No fair…you tickled…"

Kikyou smiled and pointed ahead to the river.

"You are first."

Kaede did as she was instructed and it worked almost like a chilled bath, next to the chanting and the fact that she was cleansing herself for her work as a priestess. When Kikyou poured the last bucket of river water and an herbal mix of angelica, cedar, and chamomile, Kaede exited the river and put on her new white gi and red pants. She beamed at her sister who nodded.

"I look like you, Sister Kikyou," Kaede said with a smile.

"That you do," Kikyou stated, entering the river calmly and performing the ritual on herself, which did not take as long as it did Kaede since she did not need to tell each action step by step.

"May we return to the village now?" Kaede asked happily as Kikyou finished dressing herself.

"Yes, let us return to the village, I fear we have taken too long." Kikyou let her sister lead when something red fell from the trees and stood in their path.

"Aah! Big sister!" Kaede screamed, running back and dashing to Kikyou's side.

Kikyou looked ahead to see an angry looking Inuyasha on the path, arms tucked carefully in his sleeves.

"Excuse us, half-demon," Kikyou said plainly, hiding her smile behind a stern expression.

"I told you to leave my forest…get out!" Inuyasha snapped, removing one hand from his sleeve to point to the village. "Go!"

Kikyou ushered Kaede off to the village, stating that she would handle the demon. Kaede did not ask any questions, only grabbed the buckets and walked home, fighting the urge to look back. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go on! Leave!" he shouted.

Kikyou walked to him, he stepped back to keep a safe distance away from her.

"I shall say this but once more. This is not your forest, Inuyasha."

With that said, she turned toward the village and chased after her sister. Inuyasha stood by the water's edge and tucked his hand back into his sleeve.

"Hmph!"

Kaede waited on the stone stairs and rushed down them when she saw her sister return. She was full of questions that Kikyou did not have the heart to come out and answer. She could not even answer when Kaede asked how she knew that demon was a half-demon and not a full demon in human form. Kikyou longed to tell someone but not even the grave of her late mother was sacred. If a villager over heard her speaking of a half-demon being let off without a scratch, more questions would arise. 

No, she thought to herself, she could not and would not risk confessing that she cared for a demon of any percentage. The thought of what may happen if the village found out was frightening enough. She was a priestess and a relationship of any sort was forbidden, at least, that was what she had been taught. She shook the blasphemous thought of neglecting what her grandfather had taught her out of her mind as quickly as she could, Inuyasha is a half-demon, his only goal, she reassured herself, was to obtain the Shikon no Tama. Or was it? Could he be?

"Absolutely not!" Kikyou blurted out, her sister looking across the table at her in confusion.

"What, big sister?

Kikyou stood up, her food untouched and cup still full.

" 'Tis nothing, dear sister," Kikyou stated.

"Where are you going?"

Kikyou looked back at her sister.

"To check on Shin."

Kaede's face screwed up.

"Oh. The boy."

Kikyou held back a laugh and exited the shrine. She walked a few houses down and knocked. There was silence then some movement behind the door as the latch was removed. The door opened with a squeak and Kikyou found herself standing before a man. 

She bowed respectively.

"My deepest apologies for disturbing you at this hour. May I ask how Shin is?"

The man smiled and showed her in, the small house was somewhat cooler than outside but she did not wish to stay hidden for too long. Just then, a boy covered in fading scars entered the room and rushed to Kikyou, wrapping his arms around her in thanks. Kikyou felt sorry that she had never found his real parents but was pleased to see him healthy and happy with his new family.

Although offered some tea, Kikyou kindly refused and exited the house, leaving Shin to adjust. Kikyou walked back toward the shrine, walking up the stone steps. She stopped and turned around, gazing toward the forest for any sign of movement. When she was certain that there was no life, she entered the shrine and retired for the night.


	6. C6: Moving Forward

Chapter Six Moving Forward 

"Sister, sister! Come quick!!" Kaede's voice rang out in the morning hours, pulling Kikyou from her sleep.

"Kaede?" Kikyou muttered sleepily. 

Kikyou moved from her bed and into the main hall of the shrine to see a man in traveler's garbs, standing just outside the door. Kaede was persistently insisting that he come inside but the man continued to refuse. Kikyou cleared her throat, which caught Kaede's attention. Kikyou moved into the doorway, putting on her shoes, and then walked to the man. He bowed and Kikyou did the same out of respect.

"Lady Kikyou, I was traveling through the field to the south of the river and found a man, unconscious, near a cave. I think he is not from around here." The man spoke calmly, adjusting the pack on his back.

Kikyou nodded. 

"I see. Take me to him." She spoke seriously, grabbing her bow and new quiver, since she had lost her old one in the river.

The man did as he was told and quickly led the way. Kikyou glanced all around her for any sign of Inuyasha but, sadly, she saw none. It was then that her eyes fell upon an old cave ahead of them. She could sense something being emitted from it but she could not tell what.

"He's in there, priestess…I put him there to shield him from the sun." 

"Thank you, I shall take care of him from here." Kikyou bowed to the man and watched as he walked off toward the village.

Kikyou entered the cave. The air was thick with mildew and decay as well as the smell of water dripping from somewhere. She walked to the back and saw the form of a man, lying on his back. The moans were horrid and caused her stomach to tighten but she continued on anyway. 

"Lie still…I am the miko from the neighboring village. I was sent for to take care of you. Can you speak?" She asked warmly, pulling some bandages from her gi. "If you can, I want you to tell me your name, so I know what to call you."

There was a moment of groans as she began to wrap him up then a word became audible.

"On…i…gu…mo…" The man strained, gasping for breath.

Kikyou looked into his lidless brown eyes and smiled gently.

"Onigumo is your name?" She watched as his muscles twitched a slight nod. "My name is Kikyou."

She finished bandaging his wounds and stood up. Wiping her brow, she looked at him with a smile.

"I will return. I must fetch water and herbs to treat you. Please, hold on." Kikyou dashed out of the cave and back to the village.

She recruited a few men to carry buckets of water to the cave then had her sister's help with the gathering of herbs. She knew not how much time was left in the man so she had to hurry. 

"Sister!" Kaede shouted, trying to get Kikyou's attention. "We shall take care of it, you go gather whatever other items you may need."

Kikyou looked into her sister's young eyes and could not help but smile. Kaede took this as an _'all right'_ and took off toward the other helpers. Kikyou sighed and took off toward the fields, she had to gather more herbs from this region for the earth was much richer. She went down the stone steps and across the fields, then into the forest toward the meadow. She heard a noise from behind and grabbed around six arrows. She spun around, knocking all six at a time, and fired. 

"GET ME DOWN!" Inuyasha's familiar voice rang out.

Kikyou looked up at him and smiled.

"Still trying to get the jewel?"

"Yeah…and trying to do you in!" He snorted, turning his head away. 

Kikyou smiled and walked down the path, rays of yellow and green light hitting her gi as she went. Inuyasha watched her for a moment and sat completely silent. Then he forced himself from the tree.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered, gazing at Kikyou's shrinking form.

Kikyou continued her normal routine, not caring that Inuyasha was always around. She taught the children about herbs, took care of the workers in the fields, and made constant trips to the cave to treat Onigumo of his horrible burns. Soon fall was upon them and the men were preparing for the harvest and the winter months. 

"Sister, could we have another lesson?" Kaede stated quickly hopping from a stool.

"All right, little sister, gather the children." Kikyou said with a smile, stroking her sister's hair. 

Kaede giggled and rushed out of the hut. Kikyou smiled and shook her head as she watched Kaede gather the children.

"You are growing far too fast, little sister." 

Kikyou walked into the streets, quiver on her back and bow on her shoulder, and carefully led the children through the field and into the meadow. The leaves were an amazing shade of red this day and the children were enjoying the freedom of Kikyou's lessons. Kaede  pulled Kikyou into a game of chase and the meadow was soon filled with laughter.

High in a nearby tree, hidden by the red of the leaves, Inuyasha stood. One hand placed against the tree, he watched Kikyou and the children. The side of him that suspected a trap was muffled and now, pure confusion held him. 

"Kikyou, huh?" He said to himself.

The day wore on and soon night fell unto the village. The children were tucked into their beds and Kaede followed suite. Kikyou sat in the hut, pressed against the wall facing the door. She sat in silence for a moment, then slowly drifted into an uneasy slumber. 

"Sister Kikyou?" Kaede's voice woke her.

"Kaede, what are you doing out of bed?" 

"I…am unable sleep."

Kikyou smiled and raised one arm, allowing Kaede to slip in beside her. Kaede smiled sleepily at Kikyou and gently nuzzled.

"Sister Kikyou, what happened to our parents?"

Kikyou looked up for a moment and took a deep breath.

"They died…a long time ago."

Kaede shifted her weight and looked up at her sister.

"How?"

A heavy weight fell into Kikyou's stomach. She had not the heart to say how their mother died. As for their father, she felt it would bring a prejudice upon her sister toward certain creatures. Of course, she thought to herself, as she gazed back to Kaede, with as much as she has seen, she may already have that.

"Father died because of a human." Kikyou sighed, keeping herself together.

"A human? Was it…the war?"

"Yes, Kaede. Father died during the wars." Kikyou stated calmly.

Kaede sat for a moment.

"What about mother? How did she die? Was father here?"

Kikyou gazed into her sister's anxious brown eyes and could not help but feel saddened. She stroked her sister's hair, moving the bangs from her eyes, then placed her hand on her cheek.

"Mother died…after giving birth to you, little sister." Kaede jumped and began to shiver, tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Kikyou. "Father was not here, the village elder delivered you. I remember, I was the one that ran to get him." Kikyou lightened her tone in an attempt to cheer up her sister but to no avail. "Listen to me, Kaede, you were a beautiful baby and Mother adored you. Unfortunately, she was weak from an illness and she…" Kikyou glanced down to her sister who was quietly weeping into her gi. "she died. Kaede, she did ask that you be brought up to be strong." Kikyou lifted Kaede's head. "I have done all I can to fulfill that wish…you must work on it now."

"A-alone?" Kaede whimpered, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"No, Sister Kaede…not alone." Kikyou held her sister close. "Never alone."

"You won't…leave me?" Kaede sniffed.

"I shall never leave you alone. Never."

Kaede looked up to her sister.

"Promise?"

Kikyou smiled and stroked Kaede's head gently.

"I promise."

Kaede drifted into a peaceful slumber and Kikyou soon followed. She felt sorry that her sister never knew their parents but it was not their fault. All she could do was comfort her sister and raise her to be strong.


	7. C7: The Late Winter of Begining

Chapter Seven The Late Winter of Beginning 

The day came and Kaede was her normal, cheerful self again. Kikyou dashed out to the cave and continued her work. The days went by faster than ever with her routine. From the village, to the cave, to the fields, and back again. Winter of this year had the village covered in a thick blanket of snow, which left many villagers out with illnesses from the cold. 

Kikyou walked through the village with her woven hat and poncho of straw, going house to house with herbs to help the sick. As she made her way through the village, a strange sound could be heard from behind her. Something, or someone, was jumping consecutively in an attempt to follow her. She lifted her hat slightly to tip some of the snow from the top. Listening to the sounds around her, she noticed that the stalker had stopped moving as well.

With that, she entered the hut that she and her sister shared and grabbed her things for the trip to see Onigumo. Onigumo had been showing signs of improvement over the past few months. He was able to speak more and he has grown comfortable to Kikyou's presence.

"Onigumo. 'Tis I, Kikyou," she stated as she entered the cave, "I have brought wood, berries, and more herbs for your burns."

A series of groans from deep in the cave told Kikyou that he had heard her and she could enter freely. Taking a deep breath and tilting her hat to free it from the snow, she carefully entered the cave with all of her belongings. Onigumo lay close to the far wall, roughly six feet so that the chill from the stone would not make him ill. Kikyou worked on the fire, beating two flint stones together, the sparks catching the bits of straw that she had placed in and over the wood. Onigumo's lidless eyes watched her every move. From the flint to the grinding stone, he took in her movements with careful accuracy. 

Kikyou could feel him looking at her and she glanced up from the bowl of herbs she was grinding.

"Are you well, Onigumo?" She asked with a smile. 

He moaned through his teeth and she quickly went back to work. Within a few minutes, she was finished with the grinding stone and was changing Onigumo's bandages. He moaned in pain as she stripped the bandages from his sore flesh and then applied clean ones that were covered in herbal medicine. 

"Now then," Kikyou wiped her brow and put more wood on the fire, "are you able to eat?" Onigumo nodded his head slightly and Kikyou grabbed a small pouch and vile. "These are some berries that I picked earlier. Here you are." Kikyou fed him carefully, watching his jaw slowly move in the process of chewing up each berry. She waited until he had finished the pouch off before offering the water, which he happily accepted. "I must return to the village now. I shall return before nightfall to check up on you and the fire."

She rose to her feet and made her way to the exit when his moaning caught her attention. She turned to him with confusion and looked at him.

"K…iky…ou…thank…you…" He muttered clumsily.

Kikyou smiled and bowed, then walked away, tying the woven poncho around her and placing her hat onto her head. She rushed to the village as fast as she could, the snowfall had worsened and she had no water with her. She became blinded by the falling snow and soon found herself lost in the forest without any sign of the village or help. She could try to go back to the cave, but she would still have no water. 

The temperature had dropped dramatically; Kikyou fought her way through the blizzard but she could not find the village. Feeling had left her legs and hands and strength was being sapped from her body with each weary step. Night was falling, she thought, it was dark enough to be. She promised Onigumo she would return, but how could she in this storm.

Her legs gave out when she hit a small dip in the forest floor. She fell to her knees with a hard and slushy thud. Her hands caught the ground as well as a nearby tree but she found no strength to pull herself up. Her eyes were heavy and the cold unbearable. She had to stay awake. Just then, her right hand slid down the trunk of the tree and dove into the snow. Her body was now too heavy to hold up. Kikyou strained but, just as she raised one hand up, the other hand gave in.

Lying in the snow, as still as the dead, Kikyou tried to look around her. She opened her mouth to speak but no sounds came out. She thought of Kaede and her promise. How foolish of her to have left the cave, she thought. She lifted her right hand slightly from the snowy ground and moved her head to look ahead.

"Inu…Inuya…sha…" She whispered. Her hand fell limp and her eyes slowly closed, as her surroundings grew dim. The cold was gone. 

Hopping through the treetops, trying to avoid the cold, Inuyasha dashed through looking for a fight. His flaming red gi shown easily through the blizzard and the claw marks on the trees aided him in directions. He bounded his way along when a branch gave way beneath him, dropping him into a deep snowdrift.

"Phth!! That sucked!" Inuyasha complained as he jumped out from the snowdrift's hold. "Who the hell's been messing with my trees?" He sniffed the frostbitten air for a moment, his ears twitching every-now-and-then. "That smell…" He hopped into a tree and sniffed again. Several snowflakes found their way into his nose but he huffed them out quickly and continued to smell. Just then, he caught whiff of something. He sniffed again, the smell was faint but he was certain it was bellflower. "Kikyou!"

He dove from his perch and into the snow. He dashed between trees and over hills of snow then kicked off a tree to the right for a sharp left until he landed almost on top of Kikyou. He sniffed the air again.

"She's close…I can smell her." He spun around to a small mound of snow and his eyes widened in shock. "Kikyou!"

He dove next to the mound and began to shovel snow to the sides. It was then that he came to something white beneath the snow. He tried to shovel it but nothing happened. He sniffed and his ears twitched. 

"Kikyou!"                                                                                            

He dug her from her snow prison as fast as his cold hands would allow. She was slightly blue tinted from the cold and her breathing was shallow. The storm was dying now and he picked her up and began towards the village. His feet were beginning to go numb as he neared the village and a voice came into his head.

"Hold it! You got the priestess, now trade her for the jewel." The voice said. "You know they won't accept you for what you are…just forget about her and get the jewel. So what if she dies!"

Another voice came into his head; he froze in the clearing, stunned by confusion of these two feelings.

"Don't forget about her! You forget about her then you are no better than the demon scum you've killed with your claws. So what if you're half demon. You saved her so they have to listen. If they don't, take care of her yourself."

Inuyasha stood in the falling snow, his head spinning with confusion. He looked to the forest behind him, then to the village, and to Kikyou's lifeless form that he held in his arms. His ears pressed back and he looked to the village, determination and defiance in his expression. He may have been treated poorly as a child, but he was not going to let a few villagers push him around this time.

With his mind made up and his destination before him, he dashed over the small fence and up the stone steps to the village. Without hesitation, he went to the first house he came by and knocked on the door with such fury that it shook on its hinges. A slim man with a small goatee and thin mustache came to the door. He looked as if he had just woken up. 

The man did not say any words to Inuyasha. He looked down to Kikyou then back to Inuyasha's face, then his eyes trailed to Inuyasha's ears that were twitching slightly in the breeze.

"Well, old man? Gonna let us in and treat her or not?" Inuyasha snapped, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Yes, of course! Come in, come in!" The man ushered Inuyasha in the house and instructed him to place Kikyou on the mat in the front room.

Inuyasha did as he was instructed and watched as the man dashed through the house to boil water, fetch rags, more blankets, make sure the children were in bed asleep, and get the wife up. Inuyasha held in a laugh then looked to Kikyou's sleeping form. With one clawed hand, he nervously brushed her soaked bangs to the side.

The man began quick work on Kikyou and Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the house. The man tried to stop him but it was too late. Inuyasha had sped off into the forest again. Minutes turned into hours and the snowy night turned into a clear day. Kikyou opened her eyes shortly after breakfast and the family was excited.

"Where am I?" She asked kindly.

"The village, Lady Kikyou. Some stranger saved you." The man said with a yawn.

"A stranger? What did this stranger look like, if I may?"

The man sat for a moment in thought, trying to remember every detail he could. It was not until his ear itched that he remembered.

"The boy had ears on top of his head. His hair was a silvery color and he wore a gi of burning red." He nodded. "I suspect a demon, if not part."

"I see." Kikyou bowed her head then stood up, wobbling slightly, and using the wall for a brace, she exited the house with a final bow of thanks.

Winter was still there. Slightly weakened from her run in with the blizzard, Kikyou began her routines once more. Her time with Onigumo was filled with apologies for not returning as she had said and time with the villagers were nothing more than questions about her accident, the man that saved her, and if she were all right. The day was far more stressful than she needed it to be.

With a sigh, she entered the hut and laid herself down and gazed at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly closed and she began to drift to a faraway place. In this place, there was no Shikon no Tama, no fears, no war, and the land was rich with life. Then, there was Inuyasha. Kikyou stood in the mystic meadow of this imaginary world and stared at Inuyasha's form. She wanted to speak to him, to ask him why he saved her, to be near him. 

She ran to him and fell into his arms; tears of joy streaking down her face. Inuyasha lifted her chin and gazed down at her with a gentle smile. His golden eyes sparkled in the twinkling light of the passing fireflies. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a hand to Kikyou's cheek. 

"I want to be with you, Kikyou." He said softly as he leaned closer to her face and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"SISTER KIKYOU!!" Kaede's voice rang out causing Kikyou to lose sight of her magnificent world and to be flung, headlong, into reality.

"Kaede! What is the matter!?" Kikyou sat up to see Kaede clinging to her for dear life. "Kaede! Kaede, what is the matter?" She pried Kaede's hands from around her waist and looked her in the eyes. "What is the matter?"

"Si-si-si-sister Kikyou!! Out-out-outside!! He's-he's dead!!" Kaede cried, heaving for breath. 

"Calm yourself, who is dead?" Kikyou let Kaede cling to her again and rubbed Kaede's back in an attempt to calm her down enough to be understood.

Unfortunately, Kaede had passed out from shock and Kikyou was forced to move from the hut in order to figure out what had scared Kaede so badly. She walked through the streets and reached the entrance where a small group of villagers had gathered. She heaved a sigh and forced her weary body to walk up to the circle as casual as she could. The circle broke quickly upon seeing her and Kikyou was left to sort out the mess. What she saw shot through her like one of her own arrows.

"S-Shin?" She knelt near the bloody remains to see that the child was indeed Shin and that someone, or something, had slit his throat. 

She brushed her hand through his hair then closed his eyes. Her fist clenched tightly and sorrow burning within her chest. She rose to her feet, one villager came over and removed the child's body from the street and a group of four came and began to wash the blood from the street.

"Who would…do such a thing…as to steal the life away from a small child?" Kikyou whispered as she slowly made her way back to the hut. 

Kaede lay in Kikyou's bed, still sound asleep from when she passed out. Kikyou sat next to her sister and stroked her head gently. Her thoughts of Inuyasha were gone and her emotions were running high. She gazed down at her sleeping sister and remembered how she had cried after learning about their parents that night. She wished she had not told her.

"I want you to have a happy childhood, Kaede." She whispered. "The one thing I never had."


	8. C8: Alliance Bound by Love

Chapter Eight Alliance Bound by Love 

Kikyou walked out of the hut at sunrise the to see that spring was soon to begin. The sight of this made her heart feel light and she would soon be unnoticed by the busy villagers. She would not have to be asked about her blizzard accident nor about Inuyasha, the half-demon that had saved her life for a mysterious reason. With a smile, she looked into the hut to see Kaede roll over beneath her covers. 

"She is well, that is good. I know not what I would do should I lose little Kaede." She said to herself as she closed the door to the hut then proceeded to the shrine on the hill to check on the Shikon no Tama. 

"Good morning, Lady Kikyou. I'm pleased to see you're well." A man said as Kikyou passed.

Kikyou bowed to him and continued on, going up the steps to the shrine. When she made it to the shrine and she stood before the Shikon no Tama and its eerie glow, an unfamiliar voice came into her head. The jewel should not be here, no one can watch the jewel if it remains here. There is an extra room in the hut; perhaps the jewel could go there.

"No…this shrine is the best place for this. I am immune to your dark power, jewel of four souls." 

With that, she left the shrine and returned to the hut to see Kaede awake and drinking tea merrily. Kaede gave Kikyou a big smile and a bow over her teacup and Kikyou shook her head in reply.

"Sister Kikyou, you work too hard. If you are not careful, you shall fall ill." Kaede complained.

"I have very little to do today, Kaede." She smiled at her sister who crossed her arms in disbelief. "My only chore today is to take care of the traveler in the cave and any villager that calls for me. If I am not called for, I am free for the day."

Kaede slacked up and rested her arms to her sides and Kikyou walked out. Kikyou picked up her things on the step and made her way to the forest thinking about the little white lie she had told Kaede. Yes, she did only have to treat Onigumo and any villager that called her but she also wished to find Inuyasha and find out about why he had saved her and if he knew what had killed Shin.

Onigumo's treatment went as they normally do. Kikyou fed him, changed his bandages, added more herbs to his wounds, and started a fire for him to keep warm by. Onigumo did ask what had happened but Kikyou stated that there was nothing for him to worry about and that he should focus on healing. With a sigh, she left the cave and walked into the woods. She gazed up into the trees and in as many directions as the dense forest would allow.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's familiar voice came from behind a tree to her left.

"Why did you save me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked plainly.

"I didn't want your body stinking up my forest." He said grumpily.

Kikyou bowed in his direction.

"Do you know what happened to a small boy named Shin?"

"Shin? Never heard of him."

Kikyou took this defiant tone as a hint that, even if he did know, he would never tell. She sighed in frustration then walked back to the village. Perhaps he did that to himself out of sadness or some other strong emotion. She shook her head and ran into the village, desperate to clear her head. 

Inuyasha stepped from behind the tree and stared in the direction she had ran. 

"Kikyou…" He closed his eyes.

Inuyasha walked along the trail and watched as Kikyou walked up the stone steps and vanished behind a set of houses. Something in him felt as though it had been ripped out with the force of his Iron Reaver attack. In utter frustration, he slammed his hand into a tree to his right and caused it to lean sideways.

"What is _wrong_ with me?"

Kikyou continued her work as the clouds rolled in and marked the beginning of a soggy spring. Kikyou spent the evening with Kaede only to wake up the next day to see that Kaede caught a small chill over night; this kept Kikyou busier than she had liked for a few days. Due to the unexpected rains, most of the men that had to work in the fields were falling ill as well. With their feet in water all the time, they started to place wood planks along the rows as an aide, but it did very little.

Kikyou moved from house to house, consecutively returning to her hut at the shrine steps for supplies as well as to check on Kaede. Fortunately for Kikyou, she was in the village where the water level was low in the streets so she managed to walk carefully through, treating, with little worry of falling ill. With a heavy sack over her shoulder filled with herbs, water, rags, and several mixing bowls and grinding stones-as well as a few cups-Kikyou continued her job.

"Take that warm and two times each day and rest. You have earned time off." Kikyou said sweetly to a man and she walked out into the rain, her woven hat drenched and drooping. "What a day this has become." 

Kikyou walked back to the hut, the rain not ceasing, and gathered her things. Kaede turned her head weakly in Kikyou's direction and opened her mouth to speak but, instead of words, a series of coughs came. Kikyou turned around quickly and went to Kaede's side with some water and some hops herb to help with her cough.

"Sister…Kikyou…" Kaede coughed.

Kikyou placed one hand beneath Kaede and raised her slightly and encouraged her to drink up. Kaede tried but had difficulty breathing. Kikyou took the cup away and began work on extracting oils from horseradish.

"Sister Kik…you…" Kaede heaved, "Ah yu leaving be?"

Kikyou turned to her sister and smiled.

"No, little sister, I am not. I must go in a while to see that man and treat him. So you will be alone for a little while."

Kaede rested her head back on her pillow and watched as Kikyou began to pour fluid from the small pot into a vial. Kikyou did this several times before coming to Kaede with one of the vials. She wasted no time in sliding Kaede's covers and opening part of her sister's gi. Pouring some of the oil into her hand, she rubbed it on her sister's chest in hopes that it would aide her sister in breathing. 

"There you are…let us hope that it shall aide you." Kikyou said with a smile, placing a cork on the vial and setting it to the side.

She rose to her feet and finished packing the supplies and went to the door. With one last smile to her little sister, Kikyou tipped her woven hat and walked into the downpour. Through the village, down the steps, past the fields that was now empty of life, and onto the forest path. The water levels in the forest varied due to the somewhat hilly ground that it rested upon. Kikyou found herself jumping over large puddles and small waterways that could have been mistaken for small ponds and rivers.

She hurried along the path as fast as she could without falling into a puddle and, just as she was nearing the end, Inuyasha dropped down in her path. She stopped quickly, slipping slightly on the grassy path, and stared at him. 

Inuyasha scanned her carefully with his golden eyes. He looked at her pack for a few moments and sniffed, detecting the herbs with ease over the rain. Kikyou sighed, cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha beat her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, priestess?" 

Kikyou closed her mouth and began again.

"Inuyasha, I have business to take care of and you are in my way. Please allow me to pass or I will be forced to," Kikyou was struck by a horrific realization. In her haste to help those who had fallen ill, she had left her bow and quiver of arrows in the hut. She, for the first time, had no weapon to force Inuyasha away.

"You'll be forced to what?" He said smugly as a small smirk crossed his lips as he sensed her sudden, but short, burst of fear.

"I will be forced to push my way through." Kikyou replied, regained dignity and courage in her voice.

"Well aren't we a big, strong priestess…" He said with an annoyed expression.

Kikyou walked forward and Inuyasha stepped to the side. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the face. He gazed at her for only a few moments before turning his head with a '_hmph!_' as his only remark. She gave him a skeptical look and continued on toward the cave. 

"Onigumo…are you well?" She spoke as she entered the mouth of the cave, removing her soaked hat and poncho.

A small groan was her reply and she went to work with a small fire and his treatment. The routine had become a lot easier since Onigumo had started trusting her and it took roughly thirty minutes before she was finished. She wished him well, placing more wood on the fire before leaving. Her sodden hat drooping slightly as she walked back out into the rain toward the village and to her hut to see Kaede.

"Sister…I feel better…could I get up?" Kaede wheezed.

Kikyou gave her a smile and shook her head. She sat the heavy sack of supplies down and began to take off her woven poncho when a man burst in the door, soaked and out of breath.

"Miko Kikyou!" He shouted forcing Kaede to cover her ears to prevent her head from throbbing.

"How may I assist you?" Kikyou said quickly, stopping what she was doing.

"My wife! It's my wife! She's having a baby!" 

Kikyou's stomach lurched at the sound of this and quickly retied her poncho. She grabbed her bag of supplies and heaved a weary sigh. The man rushed out of the hut and Kikyou followed, splashing water with each step.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Inuyasha sat upon a branch beneath a set of branches that he had tied together to act as a shelter. His ears twitched as water dripped onto them. He shook his head and stared off into the distance. 

"Something doesn't feel right." He said to himself, turning his head toward where Kikyou had wanted to go. "I can feel it…something is stirring."

He sat there for a moment when a scream caught his ears. He turned to the village and dashed down the tree and along the path to the village. The fields were empty and the rain showed no sign of letting up. Inuyasha dove up the stairs and onto a roof and moved roof to roof in search of the sound when he heard the distinct coughing noise of a small child. He stopped quickly, slipping on the straw roof covering, and listened. 

The woman's cries were softer as whatever torture she was being put through was slowly passing but the child coughed again and again. With each cough, the child heaved for breath and strained yet another series of coughs. He jumped onto the roof of a hut at the base of the shrine steps to listen when something pulsed through him. 

~_The jewel…get the jewel…Inuyasha…~ _A voice echoed in his head.

Inuyasha turned to the stairs and gazed up them. The jewel was up there and he could easily take it without too much of a skirmish. His eyes narrowed and he took a step toward the steps when the child coughed again, snapping him out of his trance.

He shook his head and hung off of the roof, carefully dropping down to the wet ground and slipping through the door. With a soft thud, he slid the door closed and looked for the sick child. There, lying beneath a heavy layer of covers was a girl with black hair and pale skin. He walked to her side and knelt, moving the covers down from her nose with one cold hand. 

He rested his hand on her forehead gently to see that she was burning with fever. He looked around the room for a rag of some sort but his eyes caught sight of a white sash. He moved quickly and picked it up, catching the scent of Kikyou and ducking for safety but heard no one coming. It was then that he realized exactly where he was. He was inside Kikyou's hut. But the girl, he thought, walking back to the door and soaking the sash with the drippings from the house.

He rested the sash on her forehead and looked as the child heaved for breath. 

"Where is Kikyou?" He whispered, glancing outside at the darkening day.

Kikyou wiped her brow and gathered her things giving several bows to the man and woman as she was constantly thanked. She had been on her feet all day and was in need of food as well as rest. She stepped outside of the warm house and felt a chill go up her spine as the wind found its way up her sleeve from beneath her poncho.

She walked along the soggy streets and back to her hut, her body aching from fatigue. As she placed her hand on the door, a strange feeling came over her. Her body wanted to have the bow with it. It was her home, why would she have a sudden urge to battle, she asked herself. Something was not right. She took her hand from the door and put her sack down quietly. 

She looked around and her eyes gazed upon a strange set of puddles that were by the step. She looked at them carefully and identified them as someone else's footprints and not her own. Kikyou pressed her back to the wall and placed her right hand on the door, ready to open it quickly. With a silent but deep breath, she pushed on the door, sliding it open with a loud thud. There was a sound of quick movement but when she entered, only Kaede remained, a wet sash resting neatly on her forehead.

Kikyou dashed to her bow and quiver and stood ready, moving back to Kaede to defend her. She turned around, looking in all directions for whoever had entered. Her back to the door, a thud and the sound of someone moving caught her attention and she spun around and fired, only to knick the doorway.

Kaede opened her eyes to see Kikyou walking to the door, bow clutched in her hands.

"Sister?" 

Kikyou spun around and looked at her sister without a smile, but a serious expression that would send chills up a man's spine. Determination burned in her eyes, someone had entered the hut without being invited and she did not take too kindly to the thought that someone could have harmed her sister.

"Stay in bed, Kaede. This is a request from me as your older sister." She stated quickly. Kaede nodded and Kikyou gave a small smile before dashing out the door and toward the forest. Only one person could move that quickly without stirring attention and that was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked along the path, assured that he had not been seen nor suspected and he stretched his arms. He thought back to that strange voice he had heard and that stopped him in his tracks. Someone was telling him to steal the jewel in broad daylight. 

"No," He quickly stated to himself, "_I_ was telling myself to steal the jewel in broad daylight."

The sound of someone running came from behind and he turned to see Kikyou, a few feet away with an arrow held against the string of her lowered bow. He looked at her and saw it in her eyes. She knew he had been in her hut.

"Why?" She said, her tone stern yet, somewhat, soft. "Why did you help my sister?"

He looked at her with his normal annoyed expression and cocked his head to the side.

"What are you babbling about, priestess?" 

She stared at him and dropped the arrow.

"I…you have my thanks…"She turned away and put her arm between the bow and the string and began to walk off.

"Yeah…well…whatever! Just remember, I will…" Inuyasha stopped himself and turned away.

"You will…?" Kikyou looked back at him.

"I'll…just leave me alone!" 

He jumped into the trees and vanished from sight. Kikyou walked back home and worked on Kaede all night long, passing out as the dark sky grew light. The clouds had not left but the rain had stopped and the men were back to work. Kaede had recovered from her fever and was held only by her cough. She looked to see her sister lying against the wall, sleeping soundly.

"Thank you, big sister…" She whispered before getting up and changing.

The day was filled with occasional showers and, as the days went on, the sky cleared and spring began anew. Birds sang loudly and flowers began to blossom. The sun had pierced through the clouds by midday and Kikyou found that, the sound of children playing, cheered her up. Sunset cast an orange, red glow onto the land and Kikyou sat in the meadow watching the trees sway. A noise came from the forest behind her and she smiled. 

"Would you care to join me? Or do you prefer to hide from me, Inuyasha?" She stated and Inuyasha hopped down to her side, keeping a few feet away for safety.

Kikyou had set her bow and quiver to her right, opposite of Inuyasha, in an attempt to not be a threat. He looked her over carefully, a skeptical, suspecting look on his face.

"What are you up to?" He said smugly.

"I merely desired to speak with you. Is that wrong of me?" She asked gently.

"You're up to something…I know it."

There was a moment of silence. Inuyasha stared at her and she looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Please, Inuyasha, will you not relax?"

He gave an annoyed groan and sat Indian style with his hands in his gi.

"What do you want, priestess?" He asked with an annoyed tone. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You…interest me, Inuyasha." She said softly, looking ahead.

He passed her a disbelieving glance.

"You're _how_ old?"

"I have seventeen years behind me…eighteen come summer." She smiled. "And you, Inuyasha?"

He went silent and avoided the question.

"Why do I '_interest_' you?"

She looked up to the sky for a moment.

"Because…you are so different from the other demons that I have encountered. You are unique and I suppose that since I too am different, I found hope in you." He stared at her then looked down at the grass. Kikyou looked at him gently. "What about you, Inuyasha? Why have you been so nice to me these past months?"

"I don't know." He said bluntly making Kikyou smile. "Maybe for the same reasons as you. I've always been treated as dirt because of…my blood." Kikyou listened seriously. "My mother, she was human, was very nice and generous and she would defend me whenever the villagers would be mean. I just wish I hadn't been such a burden." He looked to her seriously and his eyes met Kikyou's. "That is why I want the jewel. To become a full demon and teach them a lesson."

"Is that so, Inuyasha? Do you think that would be wise?" She said softly.

"Huh?" 

"Inuyasha, would you like to hear what I believe?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"I guess..." He replied, his mind stating '_like I have a choice?_'

"I do not believe that your mother would be pleased with you killing people because of her." She stated, Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh…priestess…my mother is dead."

"Her body may be but her soul lives on, Inuyasha. She is with you everywhere you go. Killing for her will do nothing."

Inuyasha sat in silence. Kikyou sighed to relieve the building nervousness that was within her.

"So…I have nothing better to live for…"

"Have you ever looked?" She said quickly, her heart leaping from the shock of her outburst.

Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes took in her every detail and he began to blush. She turned her head to him and asked what ailed him and he jumped, turning his head to the sky with a 'nothing'. 

"I hope to see more of you…" She said as she rose to her feet.

Inuyasha looked up at her then stood up.

"Does this mean you invite me into the village?" 

She smiled and picked up her bow and quiver, watching to see if he went defensive. 

"Yes…I invite you into our village. You are welcome as long as you do not harm the people…or try to steal the jewel." She quickly added and walked off.

Inuyasha watched her leave and something inside him felt warm. A smile found its way to his lips and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe…there is a chance that I'm not just a half-breed after all." He said with a grin and dove into the brush that was his forest home, Kikyou's words echoing in his head.


	9. C9: Forbidden Love

Chapter Nine Forbidden Love 

            The next day brought sun and a surprise to Kikyou's ears. Several villagers were shouting and she and Kaede quickly rushed to see what was going on. There, in a semi-circle, a group of men armed with gardening tools and small swords stood as a demon with silvery hair and a flaming red gi walked up. One man was shouting that he was the one that saved Kikyou but the others did not listen. Kikyou smiled at seeing him and Kaede looked to the demon, to Kikyou, then to the demon again and gave a gasp.

            "Sister Kikyou! Did you…" Kaede began but Kikyou covered her sister's mouth.

            "Go home…I shall deal with this." She said with a smile and walked down the steps to the villagers and pushed her way through. Kaede crossed her arms and did as she was told.

            "Lady Kikyou! This demon has walked up stating that he was invited by you…is that true?" One man asked while the others looked to her.

            "Leave him be…he is no threat to us. I did invite him…now let him be." She stated clearly, the villager's eyes were wide as they walked to the fields.

            Inuyasha looked to Kikyou with a question in his expression. Kikyou gave him a smile and held out her hand.

            "Welcome, Inuyasha."

            He walked up the stairs and looked around. Kikyou walked ahead of him and he quickly followed. The day went by quickly. Inuyasha found it somewhat difficult to leave the village when the sun set each day. The days went on and Inuyasha became a well-known person of the village. Kaede had grown used to him popping up when least expected and would occasionally ask him if he wanted some tea. He would refuse most times but he accepted other times and Kaede would laugh at how he would sniff the tea before drinking.

            "I did not poison it, Inuyasha-san." She laughed as Inuyasha drank his tea.

            One afternoon, he joined Kaede for tea. When the sun was beginning to set, he thanked her for the tea and walked outside, smelling the air for Kikyou. She had been gone all day and he had not seen any sign of her. He walked along the village and caught her scent.

            He followed it carefully and found his way to the pier. Kikyou seemed to have just arrived and he made his way over. 

            "Kikyou?" He said softly.

            She turned to him with a smile and bowed, a signal that he could go closer. She prepared to set her bow and quiver down into the boat when Inuyasha stopped her and grabbed one of the poles. 

            "Inuyasha…I need to talk to you…" She said seriously.

            "All right." He held the boat steady as Kikyou sat down and jumped in after her, careful not to tip it. He pushed off with one foot and moved the boat along with the pole while the sun turned the sky a warm orange.

            Kikyou looked up to Inuyasha and smiled.

            "You…have been a big help around the village these past few days. I thank you for being so kind to Kaede and the others." She said as she lowered her head.

            "I've enjoyed my time in the village…I've never been able to walk down a street and be looked at like a normal person…you know, because of these." He said, pointing to his ears that twitched again.

            "Yes, about you being in the village…I have to tell you something." She said. Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky and turned the boat back toward the dock.

            "What is it? You don't want me around?" He said calmly.

            "No, it is not that." She replied quickly, messing with the string on her bow. 

            "Then what? You can tell me."

            She gulped. A knot had formed in her throat and an iron weight had fallen into the pit of her stomach. She tried to relieve the pressure by sighing but the boat hit the dock and jolted her from her thoughts. Inuyasha was first out and he held out a hand for Kikyou but she refused to take it, pushing herself onto the dock by the end post. She straightened her gi and began to walk toward Inuyasha.

            Suddenly, the corner of her left shoe broke with a snap and Kikyou found herself falling forward. With both her bow and quiver held tightly in her right hand, the world slowing down before her, she thought for certain she would fall into the water. She fell, instead of the fate she had predicted, onto Inuyasha who held her up and away with the boating pole he held in his hands. 

            She caught her balance quickly and took a small moment to take everything in. She had fallen, Inuyasha could have attacked her but, instead, he caught her. She looked up at him; his golden eyes gleamed back at her with a foreign gentleness that she had never seen in his eyes before. The orange and red sky and sound of the gentle breeze as it rustled the leaves stole them away. Was she dreaming again?

            She leaned in slightly. Inuyasha did so as well and his lips pressed gently against hers. Warmth surged through Inuyasha and a strange warmth, which he had never felt before, passed over his body. Feeling Kikyou's lips to his, holding her, all of it. He wanted this feeling to last forever. Kikyou slowly pulled away, her face flushed, and gazed into his golden eyes, searching for an answer to the feelings in her heart.

            Inuyasha held her for a moment longer, taking in the sweet smell of her soft hair. Kikyou reluctantly pulled away and walked toward the village. Inuyasha felt the warmth leave him slowly and he followed.

            "Kikyou?" Inuyasha muttered nervously. "Did you…feel anything?"

            Kikyou smiled and looked to him, one hand on the door to her hut.

            "Did you, Inuyasha?" She said calmly, hiding her embarrassment as she placed her equipment against the hut.

            "Well…yes…I did." He turned his head away.

            "Oh…Inuyasha…" She stepped down the step and turned his face to hers, the pale light of the full moon beaming upon them. 

            Inuyasha gazed into her eyes, the light of the moon giving her a tranquil look. There was a long pause, the two gazed into one another's eyes, both fishing for answers to the questions that they could not put into words. Inuyasha leaned closer and pressed his forehead to hers, tears swelling in her eyes.

            "Don't cry, Kikyou." He said, kissing the tears from her cheeks, "I hate it when you cry." 

            She looked at him and smiled softly.

            "Inuyasha…" She said in a whisper. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her and the warmth rushed through him once more, revitalizing him. 

            Kaede peeked quietly through a window to see her sister kissing Inuyasha and a small smile crossed her lips. She watched them pull away and slowly tear apart from each other's grip. Kaede rushed back from the window and dived into her covers, covering her head as fast as she could.

            Kikyou slowly opened the door and shut it, listening for Kaede's motions to lead her through. Her face was warm from the blood rushing to her cheeks but she paid it no mind. No one had seen her. She laid herself down and covered up and drifted into a dream world, not knowing her sister had watched them.

            The land was sunny and the meadow was filled with freshly blossomed flowers. She had her bow over her shoulder and quiver on her back and she walked along the meadow alone. She looked around and smiled at the spring day when Inuyasha walked out from the forest. She watched as he came over to her, a gentle expression on his face, and held her. The warmth enveloped her and she wrapped her arms around him.

            "Kikyou…I love you…" He said softly, one hand stroking her hair.

            "I…love you, Inuyasha." She heard herself say, her heart beating quickly and her stomach tightening.

            Sunlight peered in from outside and awoke Kikyou from her slumber. Kaede stood at Kikyou's feet and stared at her older sister with a sly smile on her face. Kikyou rubbed her eyes wearily and sat up.

            "Oh, big sister," Kaede said teasingly as she put her arms on her hips, "I have a question."

            "Then ask, Kaede, you know you do not have to ask permission from me to speak." Kikyou stated sleepily as she walked to the bowl of water and began to wash her face.

            "What is between you and Inuyasha?" Kikyou coughed from inhaling water and she turned to Kaede's smiling face.

            "What do you mean?" She coughed, wiping her face on a rag.

            "You know what I mean, Sister Kikyou. I saw you." Kaede continued. "You and him in front of the door." Kikyou stood up and walked by Kaede as she gathered her things, "You told me that people only do that when they love each other."

            "Do what, Kaede?" Kikyou stated quickly, trying to get through the subject. 

            "You kissed him, big sister. You told me that people kiss when they love each other." Kaede followed on Kikyou's heels. "Does that mean you two love each other?" Kikyou did not reply but continued on with the gathering of her things. "Sister Kikyou!"

            "Ye…what is it, Kaede?" She quickly caught herself upon remembering what her sister had asked.

            "Do you and Inuyasha love each other?"

            Kikyou let out an annoyed breath and looked at her sister. 

            "I do not know."      

            Kaede screwed up her face but could not argue. She got an answer out of Kikyou, although it was not what she wanted to hear. She watched as Kikyou hurried out of the house and into the village to see if anyone needed her. House to house and to the fields, no one needed her. Everything was at peace for the first time in a while. There was not a sign of a demon for miles, no one was ill, the herb supply was well, and Onigumo was fine until later that evening so that left Kikyou with nothing to do.

            Kikyou returned home to see Kaede on the steps. She took a deep breath and sat next to Kaede. The two passed glances and remained silent. Kaede gave her sister a small smile and Kikyou leaned back against the hut.

            "Why won't you tell me?" Kaede asked.

            "Tell you what, little sister?" Kaede passed her sister an annoyed look and then tucked her arms in her sleeves and began to imitate Inuyasha. "Oh…about Inuyasha."

            "Yes. About Inuyasha." Kaede pounced on her sister and looked up at her. "Do not hide things from me…"

            Kikyou sat in silence when a sudden thought came to mind. Years ago, when she was first given the Shikon no Tama and it had been taken by the Carrion crow, Kaede vanished then reappeared to call her from Inuyasha. She gave her sister a sly look and a gentle smile then cleared her throat.

            "You ask me not to hide things but would you mind not hiding things from me?" Kaede cocked her head to one side in confusion. "That night when I brought Shin…where did you disappear to?"

            Kaede looked at her for a moment, confused, then it hit her.

            "Uh…well…nowhere." Kaede stood up and tried to walk away but Kikyou put one hand on her shoulder. 

            "Kaede…" 

            She cringed. She knew that by the tone of Kikyou's voice she was not too happy about Kaede keeping a secret. 

            "Uh…we're even…nothing wrong with a secret…right?" She said to her sister, looking back with a nervous smile.

            Kikyou nodded and gave a smile, releasing Kaede and allowing her to rush into the hut and get ready for dinner. Kikyou looked to the forest, seeing the small red dot that rested upon a high tree limb. She thought about going to see him but chose not to when a couple of village men passed.

            "Sister Kikyou! Help me, please!!" Kaede shouted from the back of the hut, pulling Kikyou from thought.

            "I am there, little Kaede." She replied calmly as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off, and then entering the hut.

            "Can you help me roll the rice balls? It's getting messy." Kaede said innocently as she struggled with her sleeves.

            Kikyou gave a laugh and walked behind Kaede and helped her tied the sash.

            "Take things one step at a time…there is no rush."

            "I know," Kaede said quickly, rushing to the vegetables, "I just want to have it perfect…for Mother…"

            Kikyou smiled softly and wrapped her arms gently around Kaede. 

            "Kaede…you need not worry over such things…you are strong and Mother is proud of you…I know it."


	10. C10: The Disappearance of the Shikon no ...

Chapter Ten The Disappearance of the Shikon no Tama 

Summer struck the village and held wonderful weather. It was midsummer at last and Kikyou delivered a child first thing that morning and found that the adrenaline that was rushing through her would not let her rest. Without hesitation, she grabbed her longbow and quiver and hurried through the village, down the stone steps, across the fields, and into the forest to look for Inuyasha. 

            High in a tree, basking in the morning sunlight, Inuyasha sat. The white gi that once rested beneath his red gi shone in the sun like a beacon with his silvery hair. He gazed off into the distance, a soft breeze passing by and shifting his hair. All was at peace. The jewel was secure in the shrine and the villagers were healthy and working.

            Kikyou walked to the tree and tapped on it with her bow, then looked up to see Inuyasha peering down at her from his perch. She smiled and waved her left arm and Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch and then finally onto the ground with a soft thud. Kikyou watched as he stood straight and gave her a gentle smile.

            "Kikyou, what brings you out here?" He asked kindly.

            She put the bow around her shoulder and turned her side to him.

            "I am free for the moment and I wanted to see you." Kikyou looked to him and gave a kind smile, her soft brown eyes glistening in the morning light.

            The two walked along the forest path and to a small pond that was full of bellflowers that were in full bloom. The shade from the trees made the morning light that peered in through the leaves seem like moonlight and the breeze was much cooler. Kikyou sat upon a small rock and gazed at the water, the sunlight bouncing off of the rippling water. Inuyasha watched her with a smile across his lips.

            "You wanted to see me? Is something wrong?" He asked softly, hoping his question had not upset her.

            "No. I just wanted to see you." She said shyly.

            Inuyasha walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and then stood up. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gazed into Kikyou's eyes deeply and kissed her. Kikyou placed her hands in his silvery hair as he held her tightly in his arms.

            Back in the village, a young boy with spiky brown hair and dark tan stripes on his left cheek walked along the busy streets toward the shrine. Unnoticed by the villagers, he made his way past the last hut that sat next to the steps, then carefully walked up the stone steps to the shrine and the Shikon no Tama. 

            "It's in there." He said in a whisper as a man walked to the right of the shrine and sat down, a spear held in his left hand. "I am almost there." 

He edged up when a noise came from behind along the stairs. He dashed into a small bush to the right of the stairs and watched as a small girl walked by and began to talk to the man. The spear-wielding villager stood up and walked back to the village and the girl entered the shrine. The boy scowled and dashed to the shrine, clinging to the wall. He listened carefully and waited until the girl walked out of the main room, giving him plenty of time to act.

He darted into the shrine and looked around. The aroma lanterns were lit and the room was filled with a thick layer of smoke. The boy darted forward and grabbed the jewel. The pink aura that surrounded it was hypnotic. He stared into the jewel with desire in his eyes. It was at that moment that the girl from before entered the main room of the shrine to see the boy, holding the jewel.

"Hey!" She shouted, the boy turned in her direction quickly, "That jewel is not yours!"

"HA! And you think it's for you humans?" He said quickly then dashed out of the shrine.

The girl followed him, grabbing her small bow as she went.

"STOP!" She shouted, making it to the stairs to see him jumping through the village. "Sister Kikyou is going to be so upset at me when she finds out that the Shikon no Tama was," She stopped for a moment then hurried after the boy, "no, I shall get the jewel back! I shall prove that I am like my sister."

She rushed through the streets, narrowly avoiding the villagers she passed, and into the forest after him. She ran as fast as her little legs would go and her determination was the only thing powering her. The demon boy, on the other hand, had found himself a hiding place in a tree and was eyeing the jewel. The aura alone gave him power.

"Finally…power…the power of the jewel of four souls is mine." He laughed, clutching the jewel and ripping it from the necklace. 

Unfortunately for him, his demon blood gave the jewel a brighter glow, exposing him to Kaede's untrained eyes. She fixed an arrow to the string and pulled the string back. Taking aim, she slid her tongue along her lips and shot. The arrow flew through the air and whizzed past the demon and the tree he was in with a whoosh. The demon looked around in confusion, scratching his head, then jumped down from the tree, dashing forward and through the bush that hid the girl.

"AH!" She screamed and leapt to the side, coming inches from being struck with the demon's charge. 

The demon slid slightly on the grass and turned to the girl, the jewel clenched tightly in his small hand.

"Who are you?" He said with a grunt.

"My name is Kaede. I am the younger sister of the priestess that guards the Shikon no Tama. You stole it and I want it back! Hand it over." Kaede readied another arrow and held it back, aiming at the boy.

"Oh really? You want this back?" He opened his hand and held out the jewel between his middle and index fingers.

"It does not belong to you. Give it back!" 

He gave a sly smile and cocked his head to the right.

"You want it…come and get it." He smirked, his oblique tooth sticking out from his lip as he threw the jewel up and caught it, tucking it away in his shirt.

Kaede glared at him.

"Fine!"

Kaede fired again; the demon boy ducted and ran toward her on all fours. Scared out of her mind, Kaede took the bow and slammed it down. The boy stopped and the bow hit the ground with a smack. He smiled and jumped into the air. Kaede ran forward just in time to avoid his kick but was not fast enough to dodge his ram. She was hit in the back with his elbows and was flung forward, hitting the ground with a hard thud. 

"HA HA HA!! You are funny, human-girl…but it's getting boring." 

Kaede pushed herself up and spit out the grass she had nearly swallowed.

"I am not finished with you yet."

She rose to her feet and drew another arrow and set it. The demon boy smirked and flexed his hands, preparing to strike. 

"Come on then, girl!" He charged forward, fast as lighting. Kaede steadied her footing as the demon lunged into the air. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kaede screamed releasing her hold on the arrow.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Kikyou was growing uneasy and Inuyasha was getting the feeling it was his fault. Kikyou continued to zone out, staring up at the sky or toward the village without target.

"Kikyou…? Are…are you all right?" He asked, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. Perhaps," She said turning to him quickly, "we can continue another time. Something does not feel right with the still air."

Kikyou bounded toward the village, leaving Inuyasha to watch her as she ran. Something was wrong, she did not know what but something, somewhere, was making her feel terrible. A demon perhaps, or maybe a plague is coming toward the village unnoticed? What was it? She scrambled her thoughts as she ran through the fields and up the stairs, along the streets toward the hut where she grabbed her bow and quiver that sat, resting against the side of the hut.

She bolted through the doors, shouting for Kaede. No answer. She ran to the other rooms, still no sign of Kaede. Her heart was pounding in fear and worry; Kaede was not in the hut. She darted out of the hut, making a sharp left, then dashed up the stairs to the hilltop shrine and the Shikon no Tama. Kaede could not have gone to the shrine but it is the only other place she would go. There was no guard, no one to keep watch. Kikyou bounded up the step into the shrine. When she entered, she gazed in horror at what she saw. 

"The jewel!" She stood in the doorway, gazing at the bare altar in horror. Could Kaede have lost her will and stolen the jewel? No, she quickly thought, Kaede would never fall so easily. "Kaede…where are you?" Kikyou fell to her knees; bow still clutched in her hands.

Inuyasha walked up slowly, peering around for villagers that would surely think he were here for the jewel.

"Kikyou?" He whispered, seeing her on her hands and knees in the door of the shrine. 

"Come in, Inuyasha." She said, her voice muffled and shaky.

He walked up and nervously placed one hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What is wrong?" He asked then looked up to see the jewel was not where it should be. "Hmm." He sniffed the air for a moment, Kikyou rose to her feet, tears of anger and sorrow sliding slowly down her cheeks. "A demon."

"Demon?" Kikyou said intently, her tone less shaky.

"A demon stole the jewel…his scent is all over this place." He stated as he placed one hand on the altar.

Kikyou stood up and stormed out of the shrine. Inuyasha, taken by surprise by her fast motion, quickly followed. 

"Hey!! Wait a second!" He shouted. Kikyou stopped quickly and he almost ran into her.

"What is it, Inuyasha? You state that a demon was here, that means that my sister went after him. I shall not wait for anyone."

"You'll never catch up! Who knows how long they've been gone?" He said sharply.

"Then what do you propose I do?" She said harshly, glaring at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"I'll carry you." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Kikyou was confused but Inuyasha took matters into his own claws. He hoisted her onto his back and, keeping a strong hold on her legs, took off into the air. He jumped down the stairs and roof to roof until hitting the solid ground of the field. He then took off after the smell of the demon and Kaede. Kikyou held her bow in her left hand and then onto Inuyasha with her right so that she would not fall backwards. She was going to save Kaede no matter the cost. If the jewel were destroyed in the process, perhaps it would be for the better.

"Hold on Kaede!! I am coming!" She shouted aloud, hoping that her voice could be heard wherever Kaede was.


	11. C11: The Power of the Shikon no Tama

Chapter Eleven

The Power of the 

Shikon no Tama

Kaede shot. The arrow whizzed past the demon's head causing him to veer slightly to the left and miss Kaede. With a loud scream, Kaede ran as fast as her legs would allow to the edge of the clearing and readied another arrow. The boy turned sharply, grass and dirt flying, then darted toward her, his body not touching the ground. Kaede struggled to knock another arrow and the boy slashed. The bow broke into pieces. He laughed and attempted a second attack. Kaede jumped backwards, not very far since she has had no training, and managed to get away with the loss of her quiver.

"AH!" Kaede shouted as she stumbled over the dropped quiver of arrows and fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Looks like I win." The boy said with an evil smile, pulling out the Shikon no Tama and holding up to his mouth. "And now for the best part."

The demon swallowed the jewel and began to change. His flesh became tanner, his figure more muscular and grown up, his eyes were a dark yellow and his pupils were nothing more than wild slits that reminded Kaede of a viper. The boy's fangs grew and extended passed his lower lip to his jaw. Kaede looked on in horror. She had failed her sister.

Kikyou and Inuyasha bounded through the forest and then burst into the clearing. Kaede let out a scream and the demon turned his head into Inuyasha's direction. Kikyou jumped from Inuyasha, her bow over her left shoulder, and Inuyasha looked over his new opponent.

"Sister Kikyou!!" Kaede shouted. 

"Kaede!" Kikyou exclaimed in reply.

"ENOUGH!!" The newly transformed demon shouted, slicing the air. "I have HAD it with you, girl!" 

He slashed the air with his left hand, forcing a dark purple streak of light to fly toward Kaede. Kikyou tried to run to Kaede but Inuyasha grabbed her and knocked her to the ground. Kikyou managed to shout for Kaede to duck just in time. Kaede did as she was told but was too slow. Her cry echoed through the forest, birds flew from their nests as the loud crash from the demon's attack ripped through the forest.

Kikyou looked up from the dirt in shock. Inuyasha glared at the demon and growled in his throat. Blood poured from Kaede's face; she was curled in a small ball on the ground a few feet from where she had been. Kikyou wasted no time in getting up from beneath Inuyasha's arm and running to Kaede's side. She rolled her sister onto her back, not with ease, and fixed her head onto her lap.

"Kaede…remove your hand." She instructed, Inuyasha rushing over to defend against any further attacks.

"IT HURTS!! IT HURTS, Sister Kikyou!!" Kaede wailed struggling to fend off her sister's prying hands.

"Kaede, please!" She scolded, taking a firm grip on both of Kaede's hands and pulling them away. "Oh…no…" Kikyou's eyes widened when she saw the wound. Kaede's eye had been partially cut. The flesh around the eye was fine, but a distinct cut, about two millimeters deep, was across her pupil. Anger was building inside Kikyou like she had never experienced. She wanted to see the demon boy dead. 

She placed Kaede's head down on the ground and put her hands back over the wound. Kaede continued to scream and wail while the demon laughed. Kikyou glared at the demon, causing him to stop laughing for a moment.

"What's wrong, miko? Did I hurt the brat? HA HA HA!!" He shouted.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed and she slid the bow from her shoulder and into her hand without being noticed. Without blinking and averting her gaze from the demon's eyes, she knocked an arrow and fired, slicing across his cheek and drawing blood. The demon's eyes widened when he realized that he had just been hit. 

"You…YOU DARE STRIKE AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON!!" He shouted, his voice carrying.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyou, who continued to hold the bow forward for another attack.

"No…I do, runt." Inuyasha blurted out only to feel a sharp pain in his right side.

"_WE_ do." She scolded him silently.

"What?" He whispered. "You can't fight a demon like that?"

"I know more about the jewel than you do, Inuyasha, and it would not be wise for you to fight him alone."

"…Fine." 

Kikyou stepped to his right, keeping herself in full view.

"You harmed my little sister. You invaded our peaceful village and stole the Shikon no Tama. For this, I cannot forgive you." Kikyou replaced her bow and knocked another arrow. 

"HA! That is YOUR sister? She is a horrible shot with an arrow!"

"I guarantee you that I am a master archer and I shall not miss."

The demon stared at them then crossed his arms.

"Well…My name is Toki. And you two freaks are?"

Inuyasha jolted but Kikyou cleared her throat to stop him.

"My name is Kikyou and this," she said seriously as her eyes looked to Inuyasha, "is Inuyasha."

"Fine. Let's hurry. I have things to do with my new found powers."

Inuyasha tilted his head to Kikyou, his eyes still on the demon.

"Kikyou…I'll set him up, you can hold him and I'll cut him to pieces. Pin him to one of the trees like you did to my gi." He whispered, his hand rubbing his gi sleeve where Kikyou's arrows snagged him so many times.

Kikyou nodded and fixed her eyes on the demon. Kaede had stopped crying and that made Kikyou's stomach tighten. Toki charged and slashed with the same attack he had done to Kaede. Inuyasha jumped over it and dove down at Toki. Kikyou kneeled beneath it, the purple ray coming inches from cutting her head off. Now on her knees, Kikyou fired the arrow, hitting Toki in the leg just as Inuyasha came down on him.

"YAH!!! SANKON TESSO!!" Inuyasha struck. The demon tried to block but the attack sliced straight through his arm. Kikyou rushed to Kaede.

"Kaede, speak to me." She instructed. Kaede opened her eye wearily and looked to Kikyou with a sleepy expression. "Do not fall asleep." She stroked her sister's hair then darted back into the battle.

Inuyasha was in a battle of wits. Toki met him at every attack with a counter. The arrow in his leg seemed to do nothing more than hinder minor movements. He came in and slashed across Inuyasha's left shoulder but missed the flesh, leaving a burn but Inuyasha struck him square in the gut and flung him into the air. Kikyou fired two arrows, one after the other and managed to pierce his only remaining arm. Toki let out a shout and landed on a branch. He tried to pull out the arrows but the arrows began to singe his flesh as they sat. He looked up from his arm then dove off. 

Inuyasha gave chase and followed him along the clearing. Kikyou readied another arrow, listening to Kaede whimpering as she did so, and stood ready. The demon ran into the brush followed by the red blur that was Inuyasha. She watched them as they darted, zipped, and dashed between the trees and bushes of the forest. She closed her eyes for a moment and released the arrow. 

A shout was let out and Kikyou felt her heart jump. She could not have hit the wrong target. She dashed toward the brush but heard Inuyasha shout his attack. A series of cuts and sputters were heard then the sound of someone running. Kikyou ran right into Inuyasha. He caught her and she stood straight. He looked at her for a moment, then held out his right fist. Kikyou looked down at it and dropped her bow. She placed her hands on his and looked up to him. He gulped and dropped a small object in her hand and quickly took his hand away. Kikyou looked into her hands and then to Inuyasha with a smile.

"I thank you…for being honest." 

He smiled and then focused on Kaede.

"I'll carry her back."

"You have my thanks." She kissed him sweetly and picked up her bow. She looked around for a moment then caught a glimpse of something lying in the grass. She went over and picked it up to see that it was the necklace for the jewel. "This must not fall into the wrong hands again." 

"Yeah." Inuyasha stated as he picked up Kaede. "But don't worry about it too much."

"I shall never drop my guard for this jewel. Never again." 

The three returned to the village and Kikyou returned the jewel to the shrine. A villager was there this time and swore he saw nothing but Kikyou was in no mood to listen.  Kaede had left the village without someone with her and then she tried to fight a demon. She loved her sister too much to have experienced such a thing. Kaede was nine years old, she knew better than to act so foolishly.

She stormed back to the hut and began to treat Kaede. Scolding her about her actions and how she should be more responsible. Inuyasha left in a hurry when the sun was setting and Kikyou decided that, later that night, she would go after him and give him some dinner as payment for his help.

She ran out of the hut and down the path. There was no moon that night so only the light of a small lantern that she held in her left hand. The food was safely tied within a small cloth and she made her way along the forest path and toward Inuyasha's favorite tree to see a boy, lying against it unconscious. Kikyou ran to his side, placing the lantern and the food down and began to look him over but could not shake the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.


	12. C12: InuYasha's Secret

Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha's Secret

Kikyou rested his head on her lap and tried to wake him with poor effort. It was not until he decided to groan that she knew he was all right.

"There you are, traveler." She said softly.

He looked up to her, his gray eyes gazing at her. They widened upon realizing who was holding him and he jumped up, wobbling slightly, forcing himself to grab the tree.

"Kikyou!" He spoke out in a familiar tone, hiding his face behind a large, red sleeve.

Kikyou looked at him confused then gasped. She looked him over once more as she rose to her feet, her bow sliding off of her arm and onto the forest floor.

"Inu…yasha?" She placed one hand out to him but he turned away. "That is you, is it not, Inuyasha?"

He kept quiet and grumbled.

"Yeah…it's me." He looked to her, his sleeve down from his face and his black hair shimmering in the lantern light.

She placed her right hand nervously on his cheek and felt the warmth of his flesh against her palm. He closed his eyes and rested a hand on hers, pressing it against his face. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her.

"Inuyasha…what has happened to you?"

He pressed his head lightly against Kikyou's and smelt the sweet smell of bellflowers. He loved her smell; it was calming, just like her voice. He stroked her head and took a deep breath. 

"I am a half-demon…that is what happened." He could tell by her silence that she was listening and her stroking his hair comforted him. "Every time there is a new moon, I turn human. It is not the best part of my bloodline but I have to live with it. I know it is different…but I don't want to live like this forever."

Kikyou listened to his heartbeat for a moment. She waited until he stroked her hair before speaking.

"Have you…ever thought of becoming full human?" She asked softly.

He raised his head quickly, as if shocked at the thought, and then looked up at the starry sky. His gray eyes shimmered in the dancing light of the flames and he took in a deep breath.

"No…not really. I always wanted to be a full demon so I could prove, once and for all, that I am not a stupid,"

Kikyou pressed her lips against his, silencing him. His eyes were wide with surprise at her actions but did not complain. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss. When the two pulled apart, something. Inuyasha gazed into her eyes and continued to hold her close, not wanting to let go for anything in the world.

"Kikyou…I have a question if you will." He said calmly, his voice filled with a strange tenderness that she had never heard throughout the time of her being with him.

"Ask…you do not need to ask to speak to me." She said softly as she placed her hands on his chest.

"The jewel…it can make me full demon…so it can also," his eyes grew soft and warm and sent chills through Kikyou's body, "make me full human…right?"

Kikyou's eyes widened and filled with confusion. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and laughed. 

"It's just a thought. You know…curious and stuff." He said with a smile.

Kikyou nodded and gave him a smile.

"I understand." She stepped to one side and showed him the food and tea she had brought for him. 

"Wow! I'm starving!" He said with a hunger-filled grin as he dove down to the basket and began to stuff his face.

Kikyou sat near him and laughed lightly at his fast motions. He grabbed a bowl of rice and began to scoop it up. Rice stuck to his face and Kikyou could not help but laugh. He looked up from the bowl and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her as she pointed to him but he did not understand until she cleaned off his face with her gi sleeve. "Oh! Sorry."

He continued to consume the food like a locust does the plants in the fields. Kikyou watched in amused amazement as he finished the food and began to gulp down the tea. 

"Why did you not eat when you were at my hut?" She said with a smile.

"E'ause I usn't ungrien." He said with a mouthful of tea and rolls.

Kikyou giggled softly and watched him finish off the last of the food and tea and smiled when he fell onto his back holding his stomach.

"I shall go now, Inuyasha." She said as she stood up.

He sat up abruptly and got to his feet.

"Are you sure?" 

"It is late and time is not,"

"Please…stay with me until the sun rises. I want you to be with me when I turn back."

Kikyou looked at him then to the sky. Parts of her wanted to stay with Inuyasha, yearning to be near him as long as possible. Then, there was another part of her, a part of her she had been forced to make. As a priestess, she was not to be involved with relationships, and, her love for Inuyasha and how she had shown this on almost public display was against her teachings. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, preparing to give her answer to Inuyasha and hope he would take it all right when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her, taking her by surprise.

Her body melted in his warm arms, she found she could not leave him as long as he insisted. She slowly placed her hands over his and relaxed in his hold. He rested his head over her shoulder and let his black hair fall over hers. Kikyou placed her right hand on his right cheek and held his face to her. He was very warm and the cool summer night air felt wonderful. Inuyasha slid his head back some and edged his mouth to her ear.

"I love you, Kikyou." He whispered.

Her eyes widened for a moment then closed again.

"How can you love me? I am a miko…you, are a demon…there is little to no hope for us to be together." She said sadly.

"I love you for who you are…not what you are." He turned her to face him and looked deep into her eyes. "You treated me like I was normal. Not some filthy half-breed or a traitorous demon. You showed me kindness and love that I never knew could be shown to someone like me…that is why I love you, Kikyou. That is why."

She stood in silence for a moment and Inuyasha pulled her close. She did not know how much time had passed but the dark night was becoming brighter and her lantern was not to blame. She looked up to Inuyasha as the sun rose over the eastern horizon. The rays of light hit his black hair and slowly restored him to normal. His silvery hair reappeared and his ears were once again upon his head and twitching. He looked down at her and she watched the dark gray turn into a golden yellow once more.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

He gave a small smile and leaned in, kissing her gently. She returned his kiss but pulled away and gathered her things. He watched her and his heart grew heavy.

"I must go now, Inuyasha, I have much work that must be done today." She stated, blowing out the lantern.

"I understand." 

She gave him a smile and rushed off toward the village. He watched her vanish and then hopped into his tree as the morning light woke up the villagers. He watched the small form that was Kikyou dash across and up the stairs and into the village, only to vanish behind a row of houses.

He sat there for a moment and smiled.

"I know what I need to do…thanks to you…Kikyou."


	13. C13: InuYasha's Devotion and Onigumo's R...

Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha's Devotion and

Onigumo's Rebirth

Summer went on without mercy. The heat was at its peak, which, for the villagers, was a sure sign that they were nearing the end of the summer season. Kikyou, on the other hand, said nothing about Inuyasha's incident with the passing of the new moon nor did she speak of her staying with him that night. Kaede continued with her attempts to get answers from Kikyou but got very few, it any, in the process of her chores that seemed to pile up as the days went on. 

"Lady Kikyou, are you leaving to treat that man again?" A man asked as he stopped hoeing the ground.

"Yes, I must be sure that he has enough food and water in this heat." Kikyou grabbed her woven basket of herbs and tools, as well as new bandages, and walked off into the forest.

Kikyou had to take care of a bandit name Onigumo and she had grown accustomed to doing it. She hated to see someone in so much pain and secretly wished that someone, not necessarily her, would put a stop to his endless suffering. He had recovered quite well but the flesh had yet to restore itself and some of the pain still set in certain areas. This small handicap left Kikyou to be Onigumo's chain between life and death.

"Onigumo. It is I, Kikyou. I have come to check on you." She stated at the mouth of the cave. 

A grunt came out from the depths of the cave and Kikyou, without hesitation, made her way in. The cave was damp from the rainwater that seemed to have been soaked into the rock itself. 

There, in the back of the cave, was Onigumo's body, lying still and quiet. Kikyou wasted no time in restarting the fire then grinding the herbs and soaking the bandages within the watered solution. This was the one thing she dreaded doing. Changing his bandages meant that she would inflict pain unto him and she was trying to heal him. She had no other choice and if some of the newly grown flesh was attached to the bandage, then she would take that with the bandage and further injure him, prolonging his healing period.

With a sigh and the wiping of her brow on her gi sleeve, she went on with her work, slowly and carefully tearing off each section of bandage as gently as she could. Unfortunately, some skin had restored itself and nerves were beginning to function again so that when the bandage hit a snag, Onigumo would let out a groan-like shout and cause Kikyou to jump.

"I ask that you forgive me but there is nothing I can do if your bandages are not changed." She stated as she finished with the final row and began to carefully place clean bandages on his body.

She started from his head and worked her way slowly to his feet, overlapping and layering so that the chance of infection was greatly reduced. Occasionally, Onigumo would let out a yelp but Kikyou could not stop during the rewrapping for fear she may forget to overlap one section. She had little trouble when she managed to get to his feet, apparently the most nerve damage was there and Onigumo did not make a single sound while she worked.

"There…that shall be sufficient." She heaved, wiping the new sweat from her face.

She looked around and saw he had plenty of food for the day and some of tomorrow but noticed the bowl of water was bone dry. In fact, the water had evaporated from the dish, leaving mold to set on the bottom of the dish to dry out. Kikyou stood up and took the bowl in her hands then looked to Onigumo with an odd expression of disbelief on her face.

"I shall return with more water." Kikyou said with a smile. "Stay here for me." 

She dashed out of the cave quickly.

~_What else can I do…but for you, dear Kikyou, I would die…_~ Onigumo thought to himself as he watched her figure disappear from the cave entrance.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, Inuyasha had followed Kikyou to the cave and was waiting for a chance to check it out. His chance came when Kikyou came rushing out with a bowl in her hand at a quick walk. Hunched on the other side of the entrance, Inuyasha waited until she had vanished behind the forest line and nearing the river. Which, fortunately for him, was near the other side of the forest.

"Now to see what she's up to." He said with a smile.

He stood in front of the cave first, sniffing the air. Then he tilted his head to listen for any sign of movement. Nothing. He walked into the mouth of the cave and listened again, closer and more attentive. A shuffling sound rose from the back, it was not much but Inuyasha's sharp hearing picked it up quickly over the consecutive dripping off of the stalactites. 

"What is that smell?" He gagged, raising his right arm to cover his nose with his gi sleeve.

He cautiously made his way to the back of the cave and stopped inside a small dip in the cave wall. Groans and moans echoed through the cave and Inuyasha took in a shallow breath to not smell the scent of rotting flesh and mildew. He peeked out of the dip and saw a fire and a blurred figure behind it. He stepped away from the wall and took a few steps to the fire and saw the bandaged figure of a man lying behind it. 

The smell was horrid at this range and nearly unbearable for his sensitive nose. Just when he was about to get a better look, he heard Kikyou singing. Without bothering to say a word to the figure, Inuyasha darted out of the cave and saw that Kikyou was almost on top of him. Thinking quickly but not rationally, he jumped up on top of the cave and held on to some of the rocks that jutted out from the surface.

Kikyou hurried into the cave with the bowl of water, stopping for a moment when a few small rocks fell. She looked around but saw nothing and hurried on. Placing the water down upon a small rock, Kikyou gathered her things and bid Onigumo farewell, promising to return later that day.

"Now to return to the village and be sure that the Shikon no Tama is in its rightful place in the shrine." She whispered, not thinking that Onigumo had overheard her.

She stepped outside of the cave and stopped for a moment and looked at the wonder of the hot summer day. Inuyasha struggled to keep his hold but found that some of the rocks were loose and accidentally knocked some of the rocks down to the ground, catching Kikyou's attention. Kikyou looked down at the rocks then placed her things down on a rock and looked up at a struggling Inuyasha.

"Ah…Inuyasha." She said with a smile. "Would you like to come down and sit-Inuyasha lost his grip and slammed into the ground with a thud-with me?"

She looked down at him as he stood up and dusted himself off. He gave her a smile and scratched the back of his head. 

"You'd think you had me in your spell." He laughed.

"Indeed." She said with a smile.

The two stared at one another in silence, both holding smiles upon their lips as if to hide a secret. Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked up, Kikyou gave him a worried look that made him laugh.

"What ails you, Inuyasha?" She asked calmly, placing her right hand to his cheek.

"I have something to tell you, Kikyou. It's important..." He spoke with a gentle tone.

"Inuyasha…I told you that you did not have to ask permission to speak." Kikyou added with a smile. "Speak freely and tell me what is it that you must tell me that is of importance."

Inuyasha shifted his weight and scratched his head again nervously.

"Kikyou," he said with a deep, entrancing tone, "I love you. You are the first person to ever treat me like I was normal and not some half-breed. I watched you in secret, to take the jewel at first but…you did nothing to hurt me. I thought it was a trick at first, and tried getting closer to take the jewel…but," He gazed deep into her dark brown eyes with a tender smile upon his lips, "I fell for you. Because of that...I have made a very big decision."

Kikyou looked at him, his golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight with a tenderness that she had not expected to see in Inuyasha.

"This decision…might I ask what it is?" 

He lowered his eyelids and smiled.

"The Shikon no Tama holds amazing powers…the power to turn a half-demon into a full-demon," he stepped back, "or a human."

Her eyes widened and she had to fight the urge to let her mouth open.

"Inuyasha…what…what are you trying to tell me?"

 "Kikyou," he said softly, "I want to become human."

Kikyou could not hold it any longer, her jaw dropped. Did she hear right? Inuyasha did not just say that he wanted to be a human instead of fulfilling his desire to become full-demon. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Inuyasha…if you become human…you shall have to wait for me." She said solemnly. 

"I don't care." He shouted, pulling her close. "I'll wait forever if it means being with you, Kikyou. I don't care…I only want to be with you, and only you."

She looked up to him, a tear sliding down her left cheek. Inuyasha wiped it away with the gentle slide of his hand.

"Do you…mean that, Inuyasha?" She cried.

"With all of my heart." 

Kikyou gazed into his eyes and Inuyasha leaned close to her. The two kissed once more, this time, filled with pure happiness and love. Inuyasha wanted to be human and be with Kikyou. This was a dream come true in Kikyou's eyes. Inuyasha was just as pleased to find out that Kikyou felt the same way about him. 

Unfortunately, one witness to this act was not pleased with the outcome of the event. Onigumo lay in the back of the cave, just close enough to the entrance to witness the whole act, and was filled with jealous rage.

"Miko…Kik…you…is…mine…" He groaned softly, his eyes burning with rage at the sight of Inuyasha kissing Kikyou. 

He watched as the two said their 'good-byes' and quickly parted. Apparently to prepare for their adorably sick get together with the Shikon no Tama, he thought in disgust. The fire was going out as well, how pathetic! His eyes darted around the cave and stopped upon a small, moving black object in one corner of the cave ceiling. He stared at it and got an evil idea.

"Demons…of the shadows…come forth. Devour my flesh and in return…grant me your powers…" Onigumo groaned as a large group of demons rose from around him and began to rip through his burnt flesh. "Yes…give me the power to punish them…the power…"


	14. C14: The Web of Betrayal is Spun

Chapter Fourteen

The Web of Betrayal 

is Spun

Kikyou was in a very happy mood the next day. The words that Inuyasha had spoken were echoing in her head and making her heart jump. Kaede found it to be odd but the fact that she was forced to wear a bandage over her eye did not help her demeanor but to see her sister happy, did make her happy. Kikyou worked busily on the hut, patching up small holes that had been made in the thatch roof by bugs when a familiar voice was heard. 

"Kikyou…" 

She looked up from her work and looked around.

"Inuyasha?"

"I can't wait any longer…I want to be human…now."

"Can it not wait until I finish work on the roof?" She asked quickly, still searching for him.

"No…I can't wait. Please. Get the Shikon no Tama and meet me in the meadow. Hurry…I can't stand being away from you." There was the sound of someone running away but Kikyou could not see him. 

"You cannot wait? I cannot wait." She sighed quickly and jumped down from the roof and began to go near the steps.

"Sister Kikyou." 

Kaede's familiar voice rose from the doorway of the hut. Kikyou turned around to see Kaede standing there, staring straight at her, in her yellow kimono with black leaf patters on it.

"Kaede, you should not be up…"

"No, Sister Kikyou." Kaede stated, cutting Kikyou off and taking her by surprise, "I apologize for interrupting, but I must speak."

"Then speak, Kaede." Kikyou said sternly, turning to face Kaede.

"You are going to the shrine, are you not?" Kaede stated as Kikyou nodded. "The jewel…you have something planned with Inuyasha…"

"Yes, I do. It is nothing bad." Kikyou stated.

"Do not take the jewel. Who knows what is out there?"

Kikyou gave her sister a smile and walked over to her.

"If it shall make you feel at ease, I shall not take the Shikon no Tama with me when I meet Inuyasha." Kikyou hugged Kaede close and a strange feeling shot through her. "I must go now."

Kaede grabbed Kikyou's hand.

"Remember…you promised you would not leave me alone…so you must return."

Kikyou smiled and nodded to Kaede and continued on, her hand slowly slipping from Kaede's grip. Kaede stood in the street and watched as her sister walked off and behind a row of housed toward the field and nearing the forest, a small lump in her stomach.

"I do not know why, but I feel a little sick. I hope Sister Kikyou will be all right…after all…she did promise me…"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Inuyasha happily walked along the paths as he did every day. The morning sun was rising into the noon stage of the day and the lush leaves that lined the many branches of the trees shielded the heat of summer. He loved the smell of this day, it was warm and welcoming and the scent of bellflowers was invigorating. 

"Bellflowers…?" He stopped in his track and smelt the air again.

The wind blew, once again carrying the smell of bellflowers. They were far at first, and then the smell grew stronger. He was not sure if it were Kikyou. He was not expecting her to be in the forest at this time. The sun was almost at its highest peak in the sky and she normally enters the forest when the day is nearly done.

He looked around but saw nothing. He could not even hear her if she were near. He moved along, looking around from time to time, but the smell became so close it made him nervous. 

"Kikyou?" He said softly.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou's voice shouted and released two arrows, striking a tree to his left.

He spun around to see her figure in shadow. His eyes widened when he saw her. 

"Kikyou?" He looked at her form and his eyes widened. She had fired at him.

"You were a fool to trust me, demon." She shouted.

Inuyasha backed up a bit and stared in shock as she knocked another arrow and fired, hitting another tree and coming close to his head.

"What's wrong with you?" He stated in confusion. 

There was no response, only another arrow. Inuyasha felt the rage building in him but did not have the heart to attack her. So he ran away, dodging arrows as they flew and managed to hide out in a small ditch. Kikyou had attacked him. His heart ached at the realization of his predicament and he clenched his fist. 

"Damn! How could I have fallen so easily!?" He scowled, slamming his hand into the ground. "I'll show those villagers…NO ONE MESSES WITH INUYASHA!!!"

In the meadow, Kikyou walked along the flowing stream of grass and looked around for Inuyasha. She heaved a semi-annoyed sigh to see that he was not there yet after stressing that he could not wait. Of course, she thought, I do not have the jewel with me. 

She stood still, admiring the blue sky and the trailing clouds of white that danced along the forest horizon. The wind blew gently and Kikyou closed her eyes, envisioning her future with Inuyasha at her side. Finally, Kaede would not have that much work around the hut and shrine. She could finally be a child like she should be. Perhaps, she thought, Kaede would smile more. 

Just then, the wind speed increased and shifted directions. Kikyou's eyes shot open. The wind blew for a moment then died completely. Her heart recovered from the jolt and returned to normal and her ears picked up the sound of movement. It was too fast to make out a steady pattern so she decided to walk a bit.

"SANKON TESSO!!" A familiar voice cried out.

A sharp pain shot through Kikyou's body, her right shoulder ripped through by a familiar orange light. Kikyou wobbled as the attack faded out and fell to the ground with a thud. Kikyou strained her right arm forward, trying to pull herself up. A strangely familiar person stood before her. Her eyes widened as she took in his figure.

Bare feet, flaming red pants and gi, silvery hair that glistened in the sunlight and cast a dark shadow over his face, it was Inuyasha. She could not believe it. Inuyasha, the one she loved and held dear, attacked her. Blood drenched her white gi and dripped along part of her arm.

"Stupid miko…the Shikon no Tama is mine!" He said, walking away from Kikyou's injured body.

Kikyou gritted her teeth and lowered her head, her body shaking with rage.

"You bastard!!!" 

Kikyou strained and pulled herself to her feet. She had to get the village and stop Inuyasha. She had to stop him, and to do that, she thought, she would have to kill him. Her heart ached but her mind screamed for vengance. She wobbled to her feet and limped back into the forest, her blood leaving a trail as she went.


	15. C15: Cost of Love and Betrayal

Chapter Fifteen

Cost of Love and Betrayal

Inuyasha walked along the forest, edging nearer to the fields. A man waved to him and Inuyasha slashed, cutting him to bits. The others rallied and flung a net and quickly secured it. Inuyasha sat, bound by the net with a smirk on his face and a determined glint in his eyes. He launched himself up as the villagers gathered and tore through the net.

"It's Inuyasha!!" A man shouted as Inuyasha dashed over the crowd.

He makes his way along the houses and up toward the shrine.

"Heh heh!" He laughed. 

Several villagers began to hurl many spear tipped ropes up at him, trying to bind him but Inuyasha was too fast and kicked off of the shrine's arch, high into the air then vaulted himself downward into the shrine with a loud crash. Wood chips flew everywhere, some hitting the aroma lanterns that were aflame. He stood up and covered his nose from the smoke, the smell too strong for his nose to handle.

There it was, the Shikon no Tama, sitting upon the altar only a few feet away without anyone watching it. This was becoming too easy a task. Inuyasha wasted no time, he darted forward and grabbed the jewel. Suddenly, spears were flung into the shrine. Inuyasha raised his right arm, which held the jewel, to block as the lanterns were knocked over, causing a huge fire to fill the room. 

He wasted no time in jumping, crashing through the roof just as the shrine exploded. He smiled at the flaming building then looked to the shimmering jewel in his hands.

"Too bad. With this, I can now become a real demon!"

Meanwhile, Kikyou stumbled through the streets and grabbed her bow and quiver. She slowly put the quiver on her back and watched as Inuyasha flew overhead and landed on the stone walkway. Kikyou hurried along and drew and arrow just as Inuyasha leapt toward the forest.

"Inuyasha!!" She released her hold on the arrow and let it fly. 

Inuyasha paid no attention and fixed himself in front of a tree as the arrow tore through the air. Suddenly, the arrow struck, piercing through Inuyasha's heart and pinning him to the tree. In shock and pain, he felt himself lose his grip on the jewel and watched as it slowly fell from his hands. The jewel hit the ground and bounced toward Kikyou. 

The two stared at one another for a moment, leaves blowing along the ground around Kikyou.

"Ki…Kikyou…Bitch…how dare you!?"

His eyes blink quickly then slowly close, his right hand dropping to his side and his head falling. Kikyou lowered the bow and stumbled toward the jewel, blood trailing behind her. She knelt and picked up the jewel and stared at it. Her arm was throbbing and her injury was too severe. She was going to die. The villagers and little Kaede rush toward her as she clenches the jewel.

 "Sister!!" Kaede cried.

"Lady Kikyou!" One villager said worriedly. 

Another man came in closer within the circle.

"This is a horrible wound."

"Sister Kikyou! This wound!" Kaede exclaimed.

Kikyou winced slightly.

"My inexperience…is a result of that." She looked at the Shikon no Tama. "All because of this Shikon no Tama…"

~_Shikon no Tama…I will take you with me to the other world._~ She thought to herself.

"Big sister! Quickly, we need to treat…"

"It's too late already." Kikyou blurted out, cutting Kaede off. "So, listen carefully, Kaede…This…this Shikon no Tama," Kikyou stated, gazing into Kaede's eye, "burn it with my remains." Kikyou's eyes began to droop and her voice grew faint. " So that it shall never fall into evil hands again."

Kikyou's eyes closed and she fell to the side. The world slowed down as Kaede stared in horror as her sister died. 

"Sister Kikyou!" She shouted, her sister now on her side and gone. "SISTER KIKYOU!!!"

The villagers hoisted Kikyou's body and carried it off. Kaede sat on the ground and stared at the jewel that had fallen from her sister's hands. It was shining. She held a strong hatred for the jewel, now more than before. She witnessed what happens when the jewel exists with people and she never wanted to see it again. She picked it up and looked at it. She passed her eyes over to the lifeless form that was Inuyasha. He was no more to this world, but was with her sister, she thought. Her sister was finally free of her responsibilities and was with someone she loved. 

"But…she promised she would not leave me…alone…" Kaede cried, a tear sliding down her cheek, washing her sister's blood from her. "She promised."

A man walked up and took Kaede's hand but Kaede snapped it away. He looked at her and smiled as Kaede walked before him. She was needed in the village now. It was up to her to fill her sister's place as miko. She was raised to be strong and she would not fail her sister any more.

The next day, Kikyou's body was ready to be cremated but the villagers could not find the jewel. They burst into a panic, without the jewel, Kikyou's last wish would not be granted and misfortune would befall the village. Just then, Kaede walked up the shrine steps in miko garbs, the Shikon no Tama held gently in her hands. She knelt by her sister's body and placed the jewel in her hands, positioning them to where the jewel rested between Kikyou's index fingers and were supported by her thumbs. Kaede watched as her sister's body was lit and slowly burned away, the shining jewel vanishing from their world forever. 

One villager placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder. Kaede looked up at him and shook her head. The man stared at her and moved away, stopping at the edge of the steps to  look back to little Kaede.

"You're not little anymore…Miko Kaede…" He whispered as he watched her gaze into the flames. "Not anymore."

Kaede looked up to the darkening sky and stared at the clouds, her heart heavy and stricken with grief.

"I shall not fail ye, big sister." She rested her head on her knees. "I shall not fail ye…"

**_The End_**

****

Poster's Note: Sorry for the amount of time in between postings. I have been temporarily grounded from the computer and was unable to post, then my copy of the story ended at Chapter Eight. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you want more stories from the author, REVIEW AND SAY SO!


End file.
